Cosmos De Una Nueva Era
by IaN HaGeN
Summary: Después de la muerte de Hades en Elysium, una fuerza siniestra persigue a Ikki de Fénix. Junto a los sobrevivientes de la última guerra, Ikki deberá descifrar los terribles secretos que encierra el pasado y encontrar la salvación del futuro.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola amigos de Fanfiction!

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo (de hecho, varios años) de titubear, me he decidido a reeditar mi fanfic. Y ahora sí es en serio.

La intención que tengo es corregir y modificar de manera integral este texto. En su momento llegué a recibir críticas muy positivas por parte de los que llegaron a leer y a disfrutar esta historia, pero ya me conocen: soy un necio, y por más que me digan que está bien, yo no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto... inconforme con el resultado final.

Lo que hay que decir en torno a la trama del fanfic, es lo siguiente:

Esta es una historia post-Hades, es decir, comienza justo después del final de dicha saga (esta aclaración es pertinente, porque derrocharé algunos spoilers a lo largo del relato), centrada de manera particular en mi personaje predilecto, Ikki de Fénix, al que he elegido como protagonista de esta nueva saga de los Santos de Athena.

En términos de continuidad, insisto, esto es post-Hades y no toma en cuenta ninguno de los eventos sucedidos en el Tenkai-Hen Josso, por lo que dicha película no existe para mí, o por lo menos no existe en el momento de narrarles este universo alterno. De igual forma, tampoco tomo en consideración historias alternativas como Lost Canvas o Episodio G, ni sigo la línea de continuidad del manga Next Dimension. Aquí no hay un Seiya en silla de ruedas, tampoco un Touma, ángeles del Olimpo, una Artemisa ni un Apolo, ni Shijima de Virgo, ni Suikyo de Garuda... y si existen, les aseguro que lo hacen de una forma distinta a la que han sido presentados hasta ahora.

En términos de cronología, luego del reciente retcon que sufrió la historia (originalmente SS comenzaba e 1986, y ahora resulta que la historia comienza en 1990), he de admitirles que mi fanfic permanece sin cambios. Para mí, Saint Seiya comenzó en 1986 y esta historia (la de mi fanfic) comienza en 1991-1992, más o menos.

Finalmente, en lo concerniente a la remasterización de este texto, hago el aviso a los que ya me hicieron el favor de leerlo alguna vez, que en esta ocasión encontrarán varias diferencias con respecto al escrito original, y entre esas diferencias, puedo citar las siguientes:

**-Corrección en errores tipográficos. **

**-Corrección en los diálogos.** Dejé a un lado el formato de "guión" de televisión o de obra de teatro, para dar a lugar a un manejo mucho más adecuado.

**-Corrección en la sintaxis. **

**-Corrección** (no a conciencia, sólo una manita de gato) **en ortografía. **

**-Pasajes renovados** (con mayor extensión o con una disminución significativa de texto).

**-Pasajes totalmente nuevos** (pasajes que no se encontraban originalmente en el fanfic.

Pretendo publicar tres capítulos al mes, y de ser posible, publicar más todavía. En términos de la historia, les adelanto que mi intención es tratar de crear una continuidad con el universo de ls Crónicas Zodiacales de Pollux Dióscuros... ¿lo conseguiré? Entre el nesio y yo ya existe algo platicado hace muchos años, y todavía tendríamos que discutir el destino de un personaje vital para él y para mí, pero eso ya lo veremos con el tiempo. Por lo demás, no puedo revelarles más detalles, salvo que pueden esperar muchos momentos depresivos, desesperados, sumados a otros donde predominará la violencia y la sangre.

Espero que de verdad puedan brindarme una oportunidad, y que a lo largo de mis publicaciones disfruten su lectura, que no les parezca demasiado pesada (porque son capítulo muy largos), y que sientan plena libertad de hacerme preguntas, correcciones, señalamientos, no sé, todo lo que pudiera surgir en ustedes conforme vayan leyéndome.

De forma oportuna y correcta, aclaro que este fanfic lo escribo sólo por diversión, que no existe ninguna forma de lucro al publicarlo, y que todos los personajes (con la excepción de los que yo mismo he creado para esta historia) pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation.

Creo que sería básicamente todo. Éste es el primer fanfic que escribí de Saint Seiya; ésta es mi visión de los personajes, y ojalá puedan compartirla. Les sugiero que lean los episodios como si se trataran de unas Ovas que están viendo animadas, que bajen las canciones que sugiero como openings y endings de los capítulos, que de ser posible se consigan algo de música de Saint Seiya para acompañar su lectura, y por último sólo me resta repetirles mi deseo: que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**Cosmos de una Nueva Era**

**Prólogo**

Desde la época del mito, el planeta Tierra ha sido el principal escenario de un odio de proporciones cósmicas; sus praderas, sus bosques, cada superficie de ese punto azul en medio de la nada ha servido como el campo de batalla de incontables guerras sagradas, diseñadas para conseguir pena y sufrimiento en el género humano. Los hilos siempre han sido sujetados por mentes ignominiosas, dueñas de un poder inconmensurable; entidades de gran perversidad que entre los hombres se identifican como "dioses"; seres que sólo existen para deleitarse con los derramamientos de sangre, el dolor y la muerte que forman parte de este incircunscripto juego macabro. Desde la época del mito, el hombre siempre ha sido el foco de atención de estas inteligencias de vileza inefable, sirviendo como el único peón en los conflictos provocados por sus crueles maquinaciones. Estos dioses son seres ambiciosos, malignos, que olvidaron la condición humana que gozaron o padecieron alguna vez y que, desde su pedestal de poder, existen únicamente por el regocijo que les produce la desgracia de los inocentes.

Súbitamente, deteniéndose un instante dentro del inexorable paso del tiempo, en un frenesí de rabia y codicia, estos dioses llevaron el juego más allá de las fronteras establecidas por ellos mismos; buscaron consolidar su superioridad y su lugar en el universo, persiguiendo con afán el dominio absoluto o la destrucción total del ser humano. Desde ese entonces se ha pactado una guerra inmortal contra el hombre, una guerra sin cuartel, sin tregua, donde todos los dioses han decidido formar un frente común; todos y cada uno de ellos, con la excepción de un alma repleta de luz: Athena.

De todos estos seres de poder inigualable, solamente Athena, la Diosa de la Sabiduría y de las Guerras Justas, se apartó del ideal que contemplaba el dominio del planeta Tierra y de todos sus habitantes, tomando de inmediato un lugar activo en el conflicto, no como aliada de estos dioses, sus iguales, sino como su enemiga, oponiéndose absolutamente a ellos sin importar las consecuencias. Esta diosa benigna, esta Athena, junto a un grupo de jóvenes valientes conocidos como los Santos, se atrevieron a cruzar los límites, a transformarse en rebeldes, a hacer de sí mismos caudillos de la libertad, mostrando resistencia heroica y total ante las fuerzas hostiles los dioses. Sólo ellos, Athena y sus Santos, se han proclamado defensores mártires de la humanidad, luchadores incansables que buscan conquistar la paz para el mundo entero; guerreros comprometidos con la protección del futuro y las esperanzas de los seres humanos, aun a costa de sus propias vidas.

En esta Era, la última Guerra Sagrada tuvo lugar en la dimensión conocida como Elysion. El conflicto bélico entre humanos y dioses, había llegado a su fin. Athena y sus fieles Santos lucharon por vez última para garantizar la salvación del planeta Tierra y del hombre. El último enemigo, el dios más vil y poderoso, el peor de todos, había muerto finalmente...

Año 1986 - Elysion.

Lágrimas, sangre, furia, resignación… una vorágine de emociones se había desatado en el último escenario del drama cósmico protagonizado por Athena y Hades, dos piezas antagónicas dentro del tablero de juego de los dioses. Athena y Hades. Hades y Athena. Dos personajes que tenían que cumplir con un rol determinado; un invasor y una defensora; dos enemigos que sostuvieron una rivalidad encarnizada que consiguió superar los extremos entre la vida y la muerte: entre el espacio y el tiempo. Pero el enfrentamiento tendría un desenlace definitivo.. En la región dimensional conocida como Elysion, después de tantos milenios de guerra y dolor, el drama cósmico había llegado a su fin.

A unos instantes de haber obtenido la victoria en la guerra más cruel jamás peleada por los nobles Santos de Athena, la derrota definitiva de Hades, el Dios del Mundo de los Muertos, cobró un precio muy elevado a cambio de la muerte tan vicioso y malvado enemigo. Los Santos de Athena tuvieron que hacer un sacrificio más y pagar con sangre; el costo fue la muerte de uno de los mayores héroes que la Tierra haya conocido: Seiya de Pegaso.

El cuerpo inmóvil del Santo de Pegaso, después de tan heroica y lamentable muerte, irradiaba, todavía, un cosmos lleno de brillo, amor y esperanza; un brillo cargado de un resplandeciente e inigualable fulgor dorado, tan potente como el Sol.

Compartiendo un silencio doloroso, los cuatro Santos sobrevivientes, en la cúspide de aquella triste gloria y con sus armaduras hechas pedazos, rodearon a su Diosa que, desconsolada, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo del valiente Seiya; el hombre al que amaba en secreto.

Athena, quien en la Tierra fue conocida como Saori Kido, observó con tristeza y desconsuelo el cadáver de su soldado, tratando de comprender por qué a pesar de haber salvado de la destrucción a la humanidad y de saberse a sí misma vencedora en una guerra eterna, no podía dejar de sentirse derrotada y humillada; vencida al soportar en sus brazos el cuerpo exánime de su heroico guerrero. Abatida, pero con gran determinación, Athena logró crear un campo de energía impenetrable alrededor de ella y del cuerpo inanimado del noble Santo de Pegaso, lista para emprender un viaje del que no volvería a ser vista…

Los cuatro Santos de Bronce, estupefactos por la belleza del cosmos de la diosa, observaron este acto de amor recibiendo una última orden por parte de Athena...

Váyanse de aquí, mis jóvenes Santos... lo mejor es que ustedes regresen a un mundo de luz…


	2. Chapter 2

**-Opening Theme:** Autumn Forever

**-Álbum:** IV

**-Artista:** To Die For

**Capítulo Uno: Temores subrepticios **(Parte 1 de 2)

Año 1991 - El Santuario, Grecia.

Con el corazón rebosante de una cálida tristeza, Shun, Santo de Bronce de Andrómeda, sale corriendo a toda prisa del interior de uno de los Templos del Santuario de Athena; de la Sexta Casa del Zodiaco: Virgo.

Mientras sube a gran velocidad, el Santo de Andrómeda observa a Seiya y a Shiryu alejarse con desesperación, recorriendo frenéticamente las escaleras del Santuario, preparados para encarrar la siguiente batalla sangrienta en la Casa de Libra. En cada escalón, el aire caliente ondula a su alrededor como una miríada de serpientes pequeñas, pero no se detiene; nada puede detenerlo, cada vez se encuentra más cerca de dar alcance a sus queridos amigos. Valientemente, Shun lucha consigo mismo por hacer a un lado el enorme dolor que amenaza con propagarse a través de todo su cuerpo, enfrentando con gallardía la pérdida de su hermano. Con entusiasmo y una calida tristeza, Shun sonríe para sus adentros dando cabida a una hermosa luz en su interior; una esperanza que todavía recuerda en los ojos de su hermano antes de morir.

-Shun: ¡¡¡Espérenme!!!

-Seiya: Shun, pero ¿tú...?

-Shun: Yo soy el hermano del Ave Fénix, Ikki.

Shun concentra sus pensamientos en las últimas palabras de su valiente hermano, palabras que le ayudan a despertar el coraje necesario para vencer y salir victorioso ante cualquier adversidad...

"Hasta luego Shun, siempre te llevaré en el corazón. Pelea hasta el final como un hombre, nunca claudiques ante el dolor, ni te detengas ante ningún obstáculo. Hasta luego, querido hermano… Pelea con Seiya hasta el final, como un hombre..."

"Pelea con Seiya.."

"Con Seiya..."

"Seiya..."

"Seiya"

–Seiya...

Asaltado por la melancolía, Shun, quien alguna vez fuera el Santo de Bronce de Andrómeda, se encontraba invadido por las memorias de su pasado, recordando especialmente los eventos que tuvieron a lugar cinco años atrás, poco después de enfrentar en batalla al Santo Dorado de Virgo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, podía vivir aquellos momentos una manera tan presente, que le ardían como llagas...

–¿Shun? ¿te encuentras bien, Shun? –preguntó Kiki.  
–Sí... estoy bien...

Se encontraban en el Santuario de Athena, en el panteón donde todos los Santos de la Diosa, tras caer en gloriosa batalla, eran enterrados. Los caídos no recibían servicios fúnebres con muchos lujos ni con grandes honores, pero encontrarse en el suelo sagrado del Templo de su amada diosa, era el mayor homenaje que cualquiera de ellos pudiera recibir después de la muerte.

Con pesar, Shun miraba una tumba en particular, una donde debería de reposar en eterno descanso el cuerpo de quien fuera su compañero de armas: Seiya de Pegaso. Aunque nunca hubo un cuerpo que enterrar, la muerte del Santo de Pegaso fue un evento que todos sus compañeros de armas, sus hermanos de sangre, pudieron constatar en el momento de su muerte; en aquel momento que casi desgarró sus almas por completo. En honor al caído y a su sacrificio, los cuatro Santos de Bronce sobrevivientes, junto a las Amazonas de Plata Marin y Shaina, crearon una tumba para Seiya, misma que a pesar de no contener los restos del guerrero en su interior, servía como monumento a su heroísmo y a su entrega; como homenaje a un héroe mítico.

–Han pasado cinco años y todavía no me acostumbro… me es muy difícil regresar a este lugar y no pensar en todo lo que sucedió, en la forma en que él murió. Quizás pudimos haber hecho más en aquella batalla, algo que hubiera significado que todos regresaramos con vida –dijo Shiryu con gran pesar.

Junto a Shun, un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de negro, valerosos guerreros que antes fueran Santos de Athena, se encontraban reunidos: Shiryu, Shaina, Kiki y Marin, acompañados de Tatsumi, quien fuera el fiel mayordomo de los finados Mitsumasa y Saori Kido. Para tristeza de todos, el motivo de la reunión no suponía ningún evento alegre, pero si uno consagrado a mostrar el respeto y el honor que merecía un hombre como Seiya. Los que alguna vez fueran Santos de Athena, visitaban la tumba de su querido amigo en un evento muy especial: el aniversario de su muerte. Cada año los amigos más cercanos de Seiya asistían sin falta... con la excepción de uno solo: el hermano mayor de Shun.

Kiki se acercó a la tumba de Seiya para dejar unas flores que Miho había comprado para él. Ella no era capaz de dejárselas en su propia tumba, el dolor era demasiado para soportar la vista de su nombre en una lápida.

–Aquí tienes, amigo Seiya... Miho te las manda con mucho amor –

Todos los que estuvieron ahí dejaron flores a Seiya. Marin, quien vestía chamarra y pantalón de mezclilla, fue la primera en hacerlo, seguida por Shaina que, a diferencia de Marin, no ocultaba su rostro detrás de una fría máscara de plata.

Al finalizar los servicios, Shun, Shiryu, Kiki, Shaina, Marin y Tatsumi, terminaron por partir de aquel frío lugar que, gracias a los obsequios de amor y amistad, se había convertido en un apacible jardín de hermosas flores.

–La pérdida de Seiya fue muy grande. Aún me duele pensar en él, en todo lo que se perderá, en las cosas que nunca podrá llegar a vivir –dijo Shun–. Nuestra victoria sobre Hades fue una gran tragedia.  
–Sí... las vidas de mi maestro Mu, la del maestro Dohko, la de Seiya... –expresó Kiki con lágrimas bordeándose en sus ojos–. Fue una gran pérdida. Pero no debemos estar tristes, no creo que a ellos les gustase vernos así. Debemos reponernos, sonreir cuando nos acordemos de ellos, alegrarnos de todo el tiempo que pudimos compartir a su lado.

Distraída de la conversación, Marin pasó la palma de la mano sobre su máscara.

–No sólo se perdió algo tan valioso como la vida de Seiya y los Santos Dorados. También perdimos las 12 armaduras de Oro y de las cinco armaduras de Bronce que ustedes portaban... –dijo Marin ensimismada–. Simplemente no quedó huella de nada, es como si nuestras vidas ya no tuvieran significado ahora, como sí nunca hubieramos existido. Todo lo que fuímos, no existe más; el Santuario está en ruinas, las armaduras de Plata son irreparables… Sin duda ésta fue una victoria pírrica.  
–Sí… tal vez las armaduras fueron destruídas, pero es posible que puedan ser reparadas nuevamente. ¡Debemos ser optimistas! –dijo Kiki con entusiasmo, secando las lágrimas que casi salían de sus ojos–. No debería ser imposible para nosotros tener fe en los milagros. ¡Somos Santos de Athena!  
–Niño, se aprecia tu candidez, pero no podemos vivir de falsas esperanzas –respondió Shaina, con el espíritu casi destruído–. Thanatos dañó mi armadura con sus ataques psicokinéticos, y es irreparable. Las 12 armaduras de Oro y las cinco de Bronce fueron destruídas junto con Hades y Elysion. Nunca nadie podrá volver a hacer otras armaduras de nuevo. Nuestras vidas como Santos terminaron para siempre.

La depresión era innegable en todos; las armaduras doradas, vestimenta de los 12 Santos de Oro más valientes de todas las Eras, habían sido eliminadas de la creación al igual que las cinco armaduras de Bronce pertenecientes al Pegaso, Dragón, Fénix, Cisne y Andrómeda. Todos estos ropajes sagrados habían perecido en la batalla contra Hades: las doradas en el Muro de los Lamentos, y el resto en Elysion, junto a las pocas armaduras que Oro que habían conseguido llegar hasta ahí con ayuda del Dios Poseidón.

–El gobierno de Grecia, apoyado por los Estados Unidos y otras potencias, pretende tomar posesión del Santuario muy pronto... –comentó Marin con preocupación–. Todas las naciones nos están presionando para ceder el control del Santuario, sospechan de la desaparición del Patriarca desde hace tiempo, y nosotras…  
–¡Nosotras no podemos continuar con esta farsa! –interrumpió Shaina con vehemencia–. No podemos seguir intentando engañar a todos, haciéndoles creer que el Santuario de Athena todavía existe sobre la Tierra...  
–¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo, Shaina? –complementó Marin– Athena nos ha abandonado; ya no existen los ropajes sagrados, no existe un Patriarca y las tropas del Santuario han comenzado a emigrar a otras regiones. Ya no existen los Santos… ya no existe el Santuario de Athena.  
–No digan tonterias –dijo Shiryu–, mientras nosotros sigamos con vida, los Santos continuarán existiendo sobre esta Tierra.  
–Pero un Santo sin su armadura, no es un Santo, Shiryu –contestó Shaina– y aún cuando tuvieramos los ropajes, nuestra razón de existir ya no tiene sentido: no existe una Diosa a quien proteger, a quien venerar con debida razón. Athena se fue y no volverá. Nuestra existencia es absurda… o al menos la mía lo es. Ustedes, tú, Shun y el resto pueden tratar de cumplir con los deseos de Athena, intentar llevar una vida normal, ser felices lejos de las guerras, pero yo… Yo no sé vivir de otra manera.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueño de la atmósfera. Nadie fue capaz de refutar los pensamientos de Shaina y Marin. En sus discursos, por deprimentes o fatalistas que estos fueran, ellas tenían toda la razón; el Santuario no existía más, y tampoco existía una vida como Santos de Athena. ¿Cómo darle sentido a sus respectivas existencias? Shun, Shiryu y el resto de sus hermanos habían tratado de hacer lo correcto, de vivir como personales normales, pero a cinco años de distancia de lo que fuera su vida como Santos, ellos continuaban sin encontrar del todo la llave, la clave para ser realmente felices.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Marin y Shaina partieron, dejando solos a los antiguos Santos de Bronce para que pudieran charlar un poco antes del próximo e inevitable adiós.

–¿Cómo has estado Shun? –preguntó Shiryu, tratando de recuperar el ánimo–. ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Tatsumi en la Mansión? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a tu nueva vida?

Tras la muerte de Seiya y la desaparición permanente de Athena en la Tierra, Shun y el resto de los Santos de Bronce quedaron protegidos en todo sentido por la Fundación Graude; sin embargo, el único beneficiario real de la herencia de la familia Kido, fue Shun. Los cinco Santos de Bronce que no pelearon contra Hades, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, y los compañeros de armas de Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki, rechazaron cualquier clase de ayuda financiera; uno por rencor, y los otros porque no lo necesitaban.

–En realidad no me he acostumbrado en lo absoluto, y dudo llegar a hacerlo algún día –respondió Shun–. A veces me gustaría alejarme, pero me da pena abandonar a Tatsumi; el pobre reza todas las noches para que yo no me vaya de su lado, para que no lo deje, y lo hace con un tono de voz tan fuerte, que me es imposible el no escucharlo y no sentir pena por él y por su soledad...  
–El haber perdido a Saori fue un golpe muy fuerte para él, Shun, tal como lo fue para nosotros. Seguramente teme que su vida pierda significado si no tiene a quién servir, y quizá busca redimirse por el daño que nos ocasionó a todos, o en particular busca pagar por el daño que te causó a ti, sirviéndote de manera obediente como su empleado, mientras tú te desempeñas como su patrón; es una forma de retribuirte por todo lo que les hizo a ti y a Ikki.  
–Es posible, Shiryu, pero no es necesario que haga eso... yo lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo.  
Un gruñido interrumpió la conversación de ambos Santos. Se trataba del estómago de Kiki.  
–Tengo mucha hambre, Shiryu… creo que morire. Necesito de la comida de Shunrei.  
–No seas exagerado, Kiki –respondió Shiryu– comiste bastante antes de salir de Cinco Picos. Domínate, pronto volveremos a casa.  
–Voy a desmayarme si no como algo…

Por alguna razón desconocida, la impertinencia y el tono de voz de Kiki fueron semejantes a los que Seiya mostrara en vida; siempre interrumpiendo conversaciones, siempre con hambre, siempre diciendo groserías en los momentos menos oportunos. La manera de expresarse de Kiki provocó nostalgia en los dos héroes del pasado, sumergiéndolos una vez más en un estado de depresión.

¡Hey, Kiki! Vaya que has crecido… –dijo Shun fingiendo sentirse mejor–. ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tan rápido? Todavía te recuerdo como un niño hiperactivo que le encantaba sacarnos de quicio a todos.

Kiki era un muchacho tan alto, que sobrepasaba a Shiryu en estatura. A pesar de ser un adolescente, su cuerpo mostraba un aspecto atlético, tal como el de un Santo de Athena en entrenamiento. Poseía una cara viril, pero de rasgos asombrosamente puros; cabellera corta y rojiza, viva, como si estuviera en llamas; grandes ojos de un azul profundo. Kiki tenía 13 años ya... la misma edad que Seiya cuando murió.

–Sí, me he desarrollado muy rápido –respondió Kiki con el estómago haciendo ruidos trepidatorios–. Es la ventaja de ser lemuriano… y claro, de comer los deliciosos platillos que prepara Shunrei. ¡Shiryu! Tengo hambre, por favor, haz algo… ¡Mi estómago está a punto de hacer erupción!

Shun y Shiryu soltaron una sonora carcajada ante las exageraciones de Kiki que, a pesar de los años y de perder a Mu, no había cambiado en lo absoluto; seguía siendo muy alegre, tonto y entusiasta.

–Tatsumi, compré unos chocolates que deben de estar en el auto, por favor podrías...  
–¡¿Darmelos a mi?! –interrumpió Kiki a Shun–. ¡Sí! Por favor, denme chocolates.  
–Por supuesto, Kiki –dijo Shun– recuerdo lo glotón que siempre has dio. Por favor, Tatsumi, dale los chocolates.  
¡Muchas gracias Shun! Shiryu nunca tiene dulces en Cinco Picos –finalizó Kiki, aprechando una aparente distracción de Shiryu para mostrarle la lengua.

Un poco enfadado, Tatsumi acompañó a Kiki a la limosina para darle los chocolates. Tatsumi detestaba lidiar con niños.

–Me da gusto ver que Kiki no ha cambiado en nada. Se nota que tú y Shunrei han sabido criarlo con amor, Shiryu. Los felicito.  
–Gracias Shun. Tienes razón, Kiki no ha cambiado casi nada desde el día en que lo conocimos; sigue lleno de bríos y de amor por la vida... y no sólo eso, tal vez te parezca increíble, pero Kiki también ha sabido ser muy disciplinado.

Shun detectó un cambio en el tono de voz de Shiryu.

–¿A qué te refieres con disciplinado? ¿Te refieres a que sabe comportarse contigo y con Shunrei?

Aún con un vendaje cubriendo sus ojos invidentes, Shiryu soltó un suspiro y alzó la cara hacia el cielo, sin que su discapacidad fuese un impedimento para dirigir su mirada al cosmos.

–Kiki posee un gran poder mental –señaló Shiryu con solemnidad–. Cuando volvimos de Elysion e intentamos llevar una vida normal, nos olvidamos de que Kiki también había perdido a alguien importante; sin Mu, se encontraba completamente desamparado.  
–Por eso lo tomaste bajo tu tutela, y lo llevaste a vivir contigo y con Shunrei a Cinco Picos, intentando que él pudiera tener un hogar.  
–Sí… pero aunque tuvimos éxito Shunrei y yo en darle el cariño que necesitaba, fracasamos.  
–¿De qué estás hablando?  
–Hablo de que nunca pudimos darle una vida normal.

Shun guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Shiryu, por su parte, decidió compartir con él un secreto que no podía retener más tiempo.

–Todos nuestros intentos por integrarnos a una vida tranquila y ordinaria, tal como lo hubiese deseado mi Maestro Dohko o Athena, fueron un fracaso. Y Kiki tuvo mucho que ver en ello..  
–No te entiendo, Shiryu.  
–Poco después de haberse mudado a China con nosotros, Kiki comenzó a practicar sus habilidades en Cinco Picos; sondeaba el lugar con su cosmos, se divertía hablando telepáticamente con Shunrei y conmigo, y hacia uso constante de su psicokinésis para destruir rocas de gran magnitud. Kiki tenía mucha energía, no podía quedarse quieto un segundo. De pronto iba y venía de Jamir usando su teletransportación, tan fresco como siempre, como si fuera normal para un niño de su edad teletransportarse a placer. –Vamos, Shiryu, no creo que eso sea motivo de consternación, tal vez ahora que estás fungiendo este papel como padre, te estás preocupando de más. Kiki siempre ha sido así, desde que era niño gustaba de hacer uso de las habilidades lemurianas que Mu le había enseñado, de hecho, esa manera tan imprudente de ser en torno a sus poderes, fueron la causa de que nos fuera un aliado tan útil en todas las batallas…

Meditabundo, Shiryu siguió expresando con su cuerpo un lenguaje que no era desconocido para Shun, emitiendo un mensaje cuya importancia era mucho más grande que la preocupación por criar a un adolescente.

–Tengo que decirte algo –dijo Shiryu, dirigiendo su rostro al lugar donde Shun se encontraba de pie–. Hace no mucho tiempo, Kiki hizo algo que… que yo mismo creía imposible. Se trató de un auténtico milagro.

Guardando cierta fascinación por el enigma que rodeaba al joven lemuriano, Shun le permitió a Shiryu continuar con sus palabras:

–Cuando Kiki se detenía un momento y dejaba de lado su juego de teletransportación, tomaba breves descansos junto a la cascada donde el viejo Maestro solía reposar y vigilar la prisión de Hades. Una vez ahí, Kiki podía permanecer sentado en profunda meditación durante horas. Se concentraba con una infinita entrega, como si buscara obtener algo muy importante. No había un solo día en que no sintiera su cosmos arder con gran intensidad. Un día, luego de varias horas de verlo sentado ahí, en la cascada, lo encontré manipulando con su mente partículas de polvo que volaban a su alrededor, como si se trataran de miles de luciérnagas; fue entonces cuando descubrí lo que Kiki hacía en realidad.  
–¿Qué es lo que hacía?  
–Practicaba –resolvió Shiryu con seguridad  
–¿Practicaba? No te entiendo.  
–Practica con el Polvo de Estrellas.

Shun no supo qué decir, pero su corazón emprendió una fuerte galopada de tan sólo imaginar las posibilidades en el relato de Shiryu.  
–Kiki había estado practicando con el Polvo de Estrellas durante mucho tiempo. Trataba de reparar una armadura muy dañada que había llevado del Santuario a nuestro hogar: la armadura de Shaina; armadura que se quitara hace tiempo luego de pelear contra Thanatos, y que hasta la fecha no ha vuelto a vestir otra vez.  
–Y que a juzgar por sus últimas palabras, no volverá a vestir jamás.  
–Tal vez sí lo haga –contestó Shiryu con una sonrisa.  
–¿Por qué lo dices?  
–Porque Kiki logró reparar la armadura de Shaina; y no sólo eso, además consiguió hacerla más fuerte que antes. ¿Te das cuenta? El que Kiki tenga tanto poder en esta Era, debe de significar algo… debe de significar que aún no ha llegado el fin de los Santos de Athena.

–¿Cómo fue capaz repararla? Se suponía que Mu era el único que podía reparar armaduras, y no tuvo tiempo de transmitirle a Kiki esos conocimientos…  
–Es cierto, cualquiera pensaría que Mu no contó con el tiempo necesario, pero es un hecho que lo poco que tuvo fue suficiente para enseñarle a Kiki los principios básicos de la curación de armaduras.  
–Shiryu, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces estaríamos diciendo que Kiki es un auténtico prodigio.  
–Tal vez. No olvides que después del fallecimiento de Shion, Mu aprendió por sí mismo todo lo que su maestro no pudo enseñarle en vida. Antes de morir, Shion dejó a su alumno todos los elementos del aprendizaje, pero fue Mu quien se encargó de completar su formación como un Santo Dorado. Se trataba de un autodidacta, y tal parece que Kiki está siguiendo su camino.

Shun se encontraba asombrado. El antiguo Santo de Andrómeda no lo sabía aún, pero Kiki no sólo había sido capaz de replicar la técnica de curación de armaduras; Kiki era capaz de replicar cada técnica conocida de Mu y Shion de Aries.

–Pero eso no es todo, Shun –dijo Shiryu mortificado–, hay algo que necesito decirte: yo soy el nuevo maestro de Kiki.  
–¿Maestro? –preguntó Shun con molestia– ¿En qué sentido podrías ser su maestro?  
–¿No lo entiendes, Shun? Lo entreno para que se convierta en un Santo de Athena.  
–No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, Shiryu.  
–Créelo. Hacer de Kiki un Santo que proteja esta Tierra que Athena nos encomendó, es mi nueva misión. Confío plenamente en él, y sé que todo lo que le he enseñado para canalizar su cosmos de forma correcta, serán conocimientos que harán de Kiki alguien capaz de superar al propio Mu. Y tal vez me equivoque, pero es muy posible que Kiki pueda convertirse en el Santo más poderoso que jamás haya existido.

Sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado, Shun no pudo ocultar su desencanto al escuchar a Shiryu hablar de esa forma.

–¿El Santo más poderoso? ¿Qué pretendes con esto, Shiryu? ¿No escuchaste a Marin y a Shaina? Es inútil aferrarnos al pasado. La vida como Santos de Athena se acabó. Esa existencia ha desaparecido para siempre; ahora reina la paz y Kiki nunca tendrá la oportunidad de demostrar su poder al mundo. Es inútil que lo entrenes, no tiene sentido ni propósito alguno que lo sigas haciendo.  
–¡Te equivocas! Mi propósito tiene mucho sentido. Lo que hago, es para procurar la paz. Probablemente no existan peligros externos como los había en el pasado, pero aún hay amenazas al interior de este planeta. No necesitamos tener a los dioses de enemigos, Shun, tú sabes que existen grupos de poder constituídos por humanos que desean destruir este mundo. Quiero entrenar s Kiki para que pueda hacerle frente a toda esta maldad. Kiki es un chico noble, y con la preparación adecuada hará cosas grandes y buenas para todos. Entiende esto, Shun: yo sólo deseo proteger al mundo, y Kiki es la certeza que necesito para que este deseo se cumpla...

Agobiado por las dudas existenciales que le habían acosado desde la niñez, Shun se limitó a no decir más. No sabía si era correcto el reprochar o contradecir esas palabras; Shiryu siempre había sido un hombre sabio, honesto y prudente, pero esa lastimosa actitud suya por aferrarse a una vida que había terminado, desconcertaba a Shun por completo. Confundido, el antiguo Santo de Andrómeda no podía comprender los sentimientos de Shiryu. ¿Quién se encontraba realmente en un error? ¿Shiryu, por vivir en el pasado y no aceptar la monotonía de una vida ordinaria, o Shun, por no tener el valor de reclamar su vida como Santo de Athena? No conocía la respuesta, pero sabía que de toda esta situación algo le aterraba muchísimo: la posibilidad de que tanto Shiryu como él hubieran cambiado tanto, lo suficiente para reducir su amistad a nada. Shun sentía que una sombra gris se extendía entre los dos, y que el abismo que el tiempo y la distancia se había encargado de abrir entre ambos, parecía ensancharse más y más.

Shiryu y Shun caminaron en silencio a las afueras del Santuario, hasta llegar a la limosina, encontrando ahí a un enfadado Kiki y a un Tatsumi, que de forma torpe, fue incapaz de encontrar los chocolates.

–¡Vaya decepción, eh Shun! –gritó con molestia el joven lemuriano– El calvo éste no pudo encontrar los chocolates.  
–Lo lamento mucho, Kiki, antes de irnos te los daré.

Sin problemas, Shun encontró los chocolates y los entregó al glotón lemuriano, finalizando con ese gesto la reunión del aniversario luctuoso de Seiya; su amigo, su hermano, un hombre que murió por obtener la paz del mundo.

–Es una lástima que Hyoga no haya podido venir –exclamó Shun, con desencanto en la voz.  
–Hyoga debe de estar muy ocupado en su país –respondió Shiryu con mesura–, con todos los cambios que está sufriendo la ex–Unión Soviética, es probable que Hyoga tenga las manos ocupadas tratando de ayudar a la gente.  
–¿Saben una cosa ustedes dos? –dijo Kiki con evidente decepción–. ¡A mi no me importa nada de eso! Hyoga debió haber estado aquí, con nosotros; Seiya era su amigo… maldición, se supone que nosotros somos sus amigos y lo extrañamos. ¿O no?

Shiryu y Shun asintieron con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa generosa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

–Y hablando de ausencias y viejos amigos, Shun... ¿Has sabido algo de Ikki?  
–No... –respondió Shun con tristeza, seguido de un hondo suspiro–. Desde que regresamos de Elysion hace cinco años, no he vuelto a saber de él; no lo he visto en lo absoluto, ni tampoco he recibido noticias suyas…  
–Ikki… –dijo Shiryu con resignación–. Parece que el Ave Fénix nunca cambiará su forma de ser; siempre con esa actitud de lobo solitario…

–Con su forma de ser tan arisca y huraña –interrumpió Kiki–, probablemente ya es todo un ermitaño; de seguro es uno de esos viejos barbudos y malhumorados que aguardan a las afueras de alguna cabaña, sentados en una mecedora y con escopeta en mano.

Para hacerle callar, Shiryu dio un pequeño golpe en el cráneo a Kiki, reprimiéndolo por ser tan entrometido.

–No estés triste, Shun –dijo Shiryu– Siento en tu corazón que te preocupas por él, pero no debes hacerlo... donde quiera que esté, seguramente estará bien; no olvides que él sabe cuidarse a sí mismo mejor que nadie.

Mientras Kiki se dolía por el golpe de su maestro, Shiryu y Shun se despidieron con un abrazo, sellando el fugaz encuentro con un adiós que prometió ser una nueva reunión, algún día no muy lejano...

Shiryu y Kiki se alejaron a pie de la limosina, dejando a Shun recargado en uno de los costados del auto. Invadido por la nostalgia y la melancolía, Shun miró al cielo como si fuera un explorador de lo infinito, intentando encontrar a su querido hermano en alguna de las estrellas del firmamento…

¿Por qué no has querido verme, hermano? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? ¿Dime por qué, hermano? ¿Por qué...

**-Ending Theme:** Termination  
**-Álbum:** Saint Seiya Hits II  
**-Grupo:** Make Up Project


	3. Chapter 3

**-Opening Theme:**** Autumn Forever****  
****-Álbum:**** IV****  
****-Artista:****To Die For**

**Capítulo Dos: Temores subrepticios** **(Parte 2 de 2)**

**Año 1991 – Berlín, Alemania **

"¿Por qué?" Porque era necesario, Shun; debes entender que no tuve otra opción.

Sin saberlo, Ikki respondió a la pregunta que su hermano formulara en Grecia; una pregunta que el propio Santo del Fénix se hacía a diario, al abrir y al cerrar ojos, justificando en todo momento la decisión que lo llevó a decirle adiós a Shun.

Víctima de la melancolía, no pudo evitar recordar los acontecimientos de la última batalla contra Hades, sobre todo cuando Athena desapareció de su vida. Poco después de regresar de Elysion, el cosmos de Athena se manifestó ante los cuatro Santos de Bronce sobrevivientes de la Guerra Sagrada: Shiryu de Dragón, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda e Ikki de Fénix; y habló con ellos por última vez. Explicó a sus Santos que las armaduras de Bronce y de Oro habían desaparecido para siempre, y que el Santuario ya no sería necesario en la Tierra. Athena les pidió que honraran con sus vidas el sacrificio que Seiya y los demás Santos Dorados habían hecho por la Tierra; les pidió que no dejaran que sus muertes fueran en vano, y que en su lugar intentaran ser felices. Athena los liberó de sus obligaciones como Santos, y les dio una última recomendación: "Ya es tiempo de que descansen, jóvenes guerreros. Olviden el dolor y la angustia de la guerra. Su misión como Santos de Athena ha terminado. Son libres. Gocen de la paz que han conseguido con su sangre y con sus lágrimas, y vivan… vivan con fuerza".

Lejos de causarle felicidad, las palabras de Athena detonaron en Ikki una miseria inaudita. "Vivir". Vivir era algo que había olvidado desde que era niño. Le parecía evidente que se había topado con situación desequilibrada, anormal, sin futuro. No sabía ya como vivir, se encontraba inmóvil.

Debajo de las sábanas, Ikki miró el techo con detenimiento, mientras un reloj de pared desgranaba silenciosamente los segundos.

"Espero que algún día puedas entenderlo, hermano… pero era necesario. El sacrificio de Seiya fue para esto, para que ambos pudieramos vivir una vida normal, lejos de la sangre y de la guerra. Todos nuestros amigos murieron combatiendo a Hades por una buena razón; para darnos libertad y ayudarnos a a tener fe, a creer que ser feliz en esta vida no es un sueño imposible. Por eso opté por cortar de raíz nuestra cercanía, querido hermano. Fue por tu propio bien. ¡Oh Shun! A pesar de ser un hombre fuerte, siempre has necesitado de mí, así como yo de ti... esa es la razón por la cual preferí esto: distanciarnos para siempre; estar lejos hasta que un día la muerte nos alcance y podamos estar juntos otra vez".

En un esfuerzo monumental, Ikki consiguió vencer la pesadumbre y se reincorporó sobre su cama, cruzando los dedos entre su atormentado cabello azul.

"Compréndelo, Shun: mi interés es que tú logres convertirte en un hombre muy fuerte, que no me necesites más, que aprendas a ser feliz. Deseo que seas independiente, que no te abriges en mi sombra, que hagas de ti una persona digna de admiración, como lo era Seiya. Yo sé, y sé que tú también lo sabes, que estando a tu lado conseguir todo esto te sería imposible. Soy un obstáculo para tu crecimiento, un lastre en tu derrarrollo; es por eso que debes encontrar la forma de salir adelante, sin mí... sin mirar atrás".

La noche tejió sombras al interior de su casa, cubriendo con su manto cada rincón. El último vestigio de esperanza recayó en la luz tenue de la luna que, con extrema calidez, acariciaba el rostro de Ikki.

"Shun, hermano... te extraño tanto... Aunque fuera lo correcto, nunca dejaré de arrepentirme por esta decisión. Pero es mejor así; no tengo absolutamente nada qué ofrecerte".

Los "hubiera" en la remota posibilidad de haber compartido su vida con Shun, no dejaban de atormentarle. Sin embargo, Ikki sabía que el cariño hacia Shun no era suficiente, al menos no para garantizar la felicidad de su hermano. A lo largo de muchas discusiones mentales, llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión; sin importar qué pasara, al final, el cariño que sentía por Shun terminaría por ser rebasado, superado por la oscuridad que vivía en su interior. A pesar del dominio emocional y mental al que constamente se sometía a sí mismo, Ikki podía percibir como su cordura peligraba, como era cada vez más difícil mantenerse bajo control, encontrándose al filo de una navaja que amenazaba con desatar por completo su capacidad de violencia. Por eso se había alejado. Él no se podía permitir la posibilidad de arruinarle la vida a Shun. Sabía que en el largo plazo, esa oscuridad terminaría por arrastrar a su hermano al infierno; al mismo abismo de amargura en el que Ikki vivía encadenado, sin posibilidad de escape.

"Se supone que para esto fue el sacrificio de Seiya y de los otros, para que al final todos los seres humanos pudieran encontrarse libres de las aflicciones y de la tristeza; para que pudieran verse exorcizados del infierno y de las sombras de la muerte. Estoy seguro de esto, Shun: conmigo estarás siempre rodeado de esos demonios, y de forma ineludible terminaré por arrastrarte a mi mundo, condenándote al mismo infierno en el que vivo inmerso. Esto es lo mejor para ambos, hermano; mi presencía no podría hacerte ningún bien. Confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo".

Obligado por la desgastante rutina de su nueva vida, Ikki dejó de reflexionar y se levantó de la cama, listo para cumplir con sus nuevos compromisos.

–Un día más...

Exhaló profundamente... su corazón, hastiado de cada trémulo anochecer, parecía detenerse por un instante cuando exhalaba de esa manera, pero inquieto y condenado a vivir, volvía al habitual paso número uno, continuando con su rutina.

Se sentía como un malagradecido. Ante el sacrificio de Athena y los Santos Dorados, habría tenido que apreciar la oportunidad de su nueva existencia. Pero era desgraciado y no dejaba de buscar una razón para vivir.

Cada pensamiento, orientado a su vida ordinaria y aburrida, era un fantasma bailando. Descorazonado, sintió el baile macabro de la monotonía afectándole no solo en lo mental, sino también en lo fisico. Latidos esclavos, sangre presa; era como si todo adoptara un espíritu propio, intentando escapar de aquella vida, tratando de encontrar las palabras para gritar, para maldecir o para darle un valor más genuino a la creación.

Una vez más, Ikki contempló el vacío del techo como si estuviera buscando una respuesta proveniente de arriba, una palabra, algo que le ayudara a reanimarse; pero el silencio absoluto fue su respuesta. ¿Cómo vivir sin ser un Santo de Athena? Extrañaba esa clase de existencia; vivir de esa forma era algo hermoso. Tenía una misión, lo arrastraba una causa; en aquel entonces su vida parecía cargada de sentido.

Dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo, Ikki cubrió su cuerpo con un pantalón, una playera, dos muñequeras de color negro y, en adición, ató una banda roja en su brazo izquierdo; una banda roja idéntica a la que Seiya usara en vida.

"Seiya, amigo mío... hermano... No olvidó que en un día como hoy, hace cinco años, diste tu vida por la paz de este mundo. Siempre luchaste con una voluntad de acero, inquebrantable... Por tu poder, tu valentía, tu honestidad y tu perseverancia, te ganaste algo más que mi respeto. Te admiro profundamente, Seiya, y te aseguro que siempre será así".

La banda roja atada en su brazo izquierdo era un homenaje al Santo de Pegaso, la persona que consideraba como el guerrero definitivo; sin duda, el hombre más fuerte que había conocido en la vida. Para Ikki, Seiya era más que un amigo, era su hermano, su fuente de inspiración.

Ikki tocó con las yemas de sus dedos las fibras de la banda, y recordó el noble sacrificio de Seiya.

–Diste tu vida para que nosotros pudieramos vivir una vida normal, en paz. Para que pudieramos ser felices.

Sin detenerse demasiado en el significado de un concepto como el de "felicidad", el simple hecho de vivir se había transformado en un desafío insuperable. Después de despedirse de su hermano y amigos cinco años atrás, Ikki emprendió un viaje en el que pretendía encontrarse consigo mismo, redefinir su vida y hallar el camino para formar parte de la sociedad y ser uno más del montón.

Sabía a la perfección que ser un ermitaño era la decisión correcta, se trataba de la opción adecuada para que un hombre de su estirpe pudiera darle camino al resto de su vida. Eso era lo apropiado, olvidarse del mundo, alejarse de todo hasta que la muerte viniera a reclamarlo; pero el actuar de esa forma, el hacer algo de esa índole representaría una falta de respeto en contra de los deseos de Athena y Seiya.

Ikki siempre se destacó como un lobo solitario entre los Santos de Bronce; su determinismo pesimista lo había llevado a ser el detractor oficial de Seiya y de la alegría o ingenuidad que solían mostrar sus compañeros de armas. Aun siendo aliado de los Santos y de la diosa Athena, Ikki nunca pudo hacer a un lado su filosofía e ideales, y la par en que combatía a Seiya por todo el optimismo que éste derrochaba, fue el más vehemente opositor de las políticas de Saori Kido, retándola de forma regular, nunca mostrando una adoración, una tolerancia o un respeto hacia la diosa como los demás lo hicieran. Sin embargo, después de la pérdida de tantas vidas, de las armaduras y del Santuario, se reencontró con la devoción que, desde siempre, había manifestado de manera oculta hacia la diosa y hacia el Santo de Pegaso. Era por eso que el encerrarse en sí mismo, el poner barreras impenetrables entre él y el mundo, le parecía una ofensa contra el sacrificio último de todos aquellos que lucharon y murieron valientemente enfrentando a Hades. Para Ikki, hacer algo así representaba una falta de respeto clara, una ofensa que bajo ningún motivo se permitiría proferir. Él era un hombre de honor; rendirle honor a los caídos y a la voluntad de su diosa Athena, era la única cosa que podía hacer para sentirse un poquito vivo.

En su afán por vivir lo más "normal" posible, durante ese viaje de autodescubrimiento en el que se mantuvo como nómada, Ikki encontró tiempo para hacerse de una guarida en Alemania; una bodega abandonada que rentó para vivir. Al paso de los años, Ikki terminó por transformarla en un enorme refugio, un lugar donde podía escapar por leves instante del bullicio de la ciudad y de la gente: gente a la que no se acostumbraba a tratar todavía. Obtuvo el dinero en trabajos de fuerza fisica, y lo demás se fue dando orgánicamente. Algunos muebles y servicios básicos en aquel frío y solitario espacio, tales como cama, televisión, radio, agua, baño, luz y un horno de microondas, fueron el primer paso para convertirse en un ser humano ordinario, acercándolo más y más a la normalidad de una vida común. Todavía no podía estar seguro de sus decisiones, ni tampoco podía creer que estuviera viviendo de esa forma ni en ese lugar, pero a pesar de la incertidumbre, sabía que aquélla bodega era su casa, su destrucción, su fantasía desarticulada: su hogar.

Como toda persona normal, logró comprar un vehículo para transportarse a sí mismo, un pequeño camión de carga. A pesar de intentar ser ordinario, para él era imposible resignarse a vivir una vida sedentaria; Ikki era nómada por naturaleza, el camión serviría para meter sus cosas y largarse el día en que se aburriera de Alemania... día que al parecer, se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

De todas las pruebas de la "normalidad humana", existía una que le costaba más trabajo superar que las demás. La complejidad de hacerse de un hogar y establecerse por tiempo indefinido en un solo sitio, no se comparaba con la prueba más severa: el hacerse de un empleo estable; la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

–Podría ser peor –dijo con una mueca. Ikki odiaba su empleo, pero el que había obtenido era lo mejor que podía hacer.

La decisión del lugar dónde vivir, no fue tan difícil como la elección de un empleo. Para Ikki, un pequeño pueblo no era la mejor opción, pues en los pueblos las comunidades eran células muy pequeñas, círculos sociales cerrados donde los integrantes terminaban por inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, y por conocer absolutamente los detalles más íntimos de todos. Aunque la idea de unirse a una comunidad pequeña parecía la mejor oportunidad para integrarse de forma activa en una sociedad, el antiguo Santo del Fenix declinó esa opción, ya que no se sentía preparado para algo tan brusco. Se decidió por una ciudad grande, eso era lo que verdaderamente le convencía, el tratar diariamente con miles de personas, pero de manera efímera, fugaz; ésa era la mejor opción, ir paso a paso, comenzar a codearse con los humanos y sus necesidades, y terminar algún día por acostumbrarse y compartir con ellos.

El empleo fue su verdadera tribulación. No sabía hacer muchas cosas, solamente tenía a su disposición la fuerza, el cosmos y la habilidad para leer a la gente, para descubrir el interior de cualquier persona con tan sólo una mirada. En su momento, la idea de ser policía fue una opción... pero Ikki estaba conciente de la corrupción en el cuerpo policial, y sabía que no toleraría tener un jefe, ni deseaba intervenir de esa forma tan activa en la vida de la gente.

Pero todo cambió por un golpe del destino. Un bar de nombre "Hellhole", le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Berlín, pasó frente al bar y encontró un anuncio que solicitaba con urgencia a un jefe de seguridad. Ikki lo meditó unos minutos: era un tanto vulgar trabajar en un sitio así, pero parecía perfecto; era un empleo donde podría usar sus habilidades, estar lejos de la gente, pero a la vez entre ellos. Sin duda, era la mejor forma de comenzar desde cero, sin tener un contacto íntimo de entrada con otro ser humano, con la excepción de su puño en la boca de alguno que otro bravucón.

Obtener aquél empleo fue fácil: sólo tuvo que romper la cara de varios tipos a la vez, y el puesto fue suyo de inmediato. Lo demás fue fluyendo poco a poco. La adecuación de su hogar, los hábitos de la gran ciudad, la integración en una ola de consumismo que parecía llenar los espacios vacíos al interior de las personas, el tener un par de amigos y hasta fantasear de vez en cuando con la posibilidad de un romance, fueron redondeando su existencia; lentamente, Ikki se había adueñado de todos aquellos mecanismos que hacían funcionar lo que personas consideraban como una vida normal. La vida tenía que ser así: algo sencillo; algo que pudiera vivirse como un conjunto de pequeños ritos, indefinidamente repetidos. Ritos que consideraba al fin y al cabo un poco estúpidos, pero en los que, en el fondo, podía llegar a creer.

Ikki no sabía si sería capaz de integrarse a la sociedad y ser normal; tampoco sabía si existía la posibilidad de ser feliz, pero algo estaba claro en su mente: rendirse no era una opción. Claudicar y dejarse dejarse morir era algo que no iba a permitirse. Jamás.

–Ya es casi la hora…

Ikki comió algo rápidamente, rezó por el alma de Seiya, por la seguridad de su hermano Shun, por Hyoga y Shiryu, y se enfundó en una chamarra de piel para dar comienzo a rutina.

Con el tiempo calculado, llegó puntual al bar. Después de entrar en el "Hellhole", Ikki se situó de inmediato en su papel como jefe de seguridad, saludando únicamente a un par de meseros que trabajaban ahí, y a la hermosa chica que hacía de bartender: Lorraine; al resto sólo les obsequió una mirada hostil y mucho silencio.

–Tan agrio como siempre... –dijo Lorraine con una sonrisa.  
–Y tú tan linda… –respondió él con tono burlón.

Lorraine era la única persona en muchos años con la que Ikki había deseado establecer un contacto real, uno que fuera más allá de una simple relación casual; desafortunadamente, no sabía cómo trasladar a un plano menos vacuol, todas esas intenciones. Desde su llegada a Alemania, se había acostumbrado a evitar las cuestiones personales y los acercamientos humanos realmente importantes. Al menos en lo que correspondía a Lorraine, Ikki guardaba la esperanza de que, en algún momento, pudieran darse las circunstancias adecuadas y, así, llevar las cosas entre ambos lejos del marco preestablecido y estrecho del ambiente laboral. El problema era que las circunstancias nunca serían lo suficientemente favorables si él no ponía de su parte para vencer a la pesadumbre, dejar a un lado la amargura y tratar de convertirse en un ser humano completo.

–¿Hasta cuando piensas comportarte así, Ikki? –cuestionó Lorraine con una mixtura de decepción y ternura.  
–¿"Así"? Explícate, Lorraine.  
–Sí, así –insistió enérgica, al paso en que servía un par de tragos para los primeros clientes del lugar–, siempre tan… triste, tan enojado. No está bien que nunca sonrías, que seas tan malhumorado y refunfuñón.  
–Lo hemos platicado antes, Lorraine –respondió él–, existen cosas que me pesan, y me es muy difícil deshacerme de ellas.  
–Lo sé, Ikki, pero si no pones de tu parte y te deshaces de ese peso, acabarás contigo mismo.  
–¿Y eso en qué podría afectarte a ti?.  
–Tienes razón –Lorraine contestó herida–, no debería de importarme lo que te suceda.

Lorraine contuvo sus ganas de mandar al diablo a Ikki, mientras éste reparaba en su forma grosera de actuar.

–Perdóname, Lorraine. No debí contestarte de esa forma. La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente muestre preocupación por mí. Los únicos que llegaron a preocuparse fueron mi hermano y unos amigos… y de eso tiene ya mucho tiempo.  
–Eres un idiota, Ikki –exclamó ella–, si no estás acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por ti, es sencillamente porque no permites que los demás se te acerquen. A mí me importas, Ikki… me importas mucho.  
–Lorraine…  
–Deja ir el pasado, Ikki… sólo te haces daño a ti mismo. Vive el aquí, el ahora… vívelo con nosotros… vívelo conmigo.  
–Yo… –Ikki se detuvo, pensando un momento en los rostros de Seiya, Shun y Esmeralda–. No es tan fácil, pero quizá tengas razón; trataré de ser más amable y abrirme con los demás.  
–¡Eso mismo! Pero no lo dejes en uno de esos propósitos que nunca se cumplen. Haz algo al respecto, Ikki… haz algo por formar parte de este mundo. Sé que dentro de ti deseas hacerlo…  
–Sí, lo deseo, pero.  
–Eres fuerte y muy inteligente, seguro podrás averiguarlo si te lo propones. Si te cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo tú solo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte… –dijo ella, y lo tomó de la mano, transmitiéndole toda su calidez, todo su amor por la vida. Después de mirarlo a los ojos, finalizó–: Y quien sabe, tal vez pronto te des cuenta que éste presente es más valioso que el pasado.  
–Es probable que contigo me de cuenta de eso, Lorraine –respondió él, con el corazón entre dos espasmos.

Un grito de Gottfried, el dueño del Hellhole, rompió la cúpula que separaba a Ikki y a Lorraine del resto del mundo, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

Confundido, Ikki se sintió un poco menos miserable después de haber estrechado la mano de Lorraine con la suya. ¿Se había enamorado nuevamente? Lo que sentía al estar cerca de Lorraine era extraño, muy extraño; respiraba con mayor facilidad, a veces se quedaba minutos enteros sin pensar, ya no tenía tanto miedo. No sabía exactamente qué le estaba sucediendo, por qué de pronto podía sentir tantas esperanzas; sólo sabía que estar con ella lo hacía sentir bien, le gustaba demasiado y quería con todo el corazón que esa clase de momentos a su lado, nunca terminaran.

Las horas comenzaron a sucederse unas a otras, y el lugar se fue llenando de gente de distintas clases con la misma mentalidad en común: beber hasta que el cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo, bailar, tratar de divertirse y quizá de enamorarse...

La música, las bebidas embriagantes, la artificial alegría, los ojos desorbitados de deseo; las sensaciones que predominaban en el Hellhole parecían tener vida propia, vibrando con una intensidad que hacía sentir a Ikki tranquilo: todo indicaba que se trataría de una noche sin exabruptos, sin violencia.

Mientras remaba perdido en sus pensamientos, una mujer lo miró a la distancia, observándolo detenidamente; se trataba de una de una mujer de cabello rubio, cubierta por una piel blanca y delicada que vestía con discreción: chamarra negra, zapatos negros, falda negra, blusa blanca y un bolso pequeño. Era una mujer envuelta en un manto de misterio; su hermosura era etérea como la de una diosa, una mujer impecable, cuyos ojos azules reflejaban el poder de una cruel belleza.

La mujer caminó hacia la barra del bar, decidida a propiciar un encuentro.

–Hola –dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo, disimulando su interés.

Ikki alzó la mirada, vio hacia el frente, observó todo y nada al mismo tiempo, sin detenerse un momento en la mujer que lo estaba abordando.

–Luces muy pensativo. Permíteme invitarte un trago.  
–Lo siento –respondió él con indolencia–, no me es posible aceptarlo, pero gracias de todas formas.

Un breve silencio aterrizó entre ambos, enrareciendo el ambiente.

–Un mesero me estuvo hablando de ti –dijo ella.  
–¿Y qué hay con eso? ¿Se supone que debería de interesarme?  
–No cabe duda que esta reacción es típica de ti. O al menos de lo que me han contado.  
–¿A qué te refieres?  
–El mesero me comentó que no sueles hablar mucho, que eres excesivamente hermético y que no parece agradarte la compañía de los demás. Eres un lobo solitario, ¿no es así?  
–Seguramente.  
–Me lo imaginaba. ¿Pero sabes otra cosa? El muchacho mencionó algo más todavía. Me contó que eres un tipo rudo, y que si por alguna razón sentía interés por ti, mejor lo fuera olvidando. Insistió en que no me convenías en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué crees que me habrá dicho eso?  
–No lo sé, tampoco me interesa.  
–Vaya… no importa, yo sí creo saberlo. Debe ser porque estás lleno de violencia.  
–Explícate.  
–Sí, en tu interior puedo percibir una vorágine de agresividad, de odio.  
–Tú no me conoces –contestó él mostrando más signos de enfado–, pero si continúas molestándome con estas tonterias, tendré que insistirte para que me dejes en paz.  
–Sé que no te conozco, pero puedo intuir todo con respecto a ti –dijo la mujer–. Sé que eres el jefe de seguridad de este nido de ratas, y para cumplir con esta clase de trabajo debes ser un obsesivo en el cumplimiento de las reglas, o en su defecto, debes ser profundamente agresivo. Yo asumo que es lo último: tu mirada, tu actitud y tu rostro lo dicen todo. Es más, ¿cómo fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Ikki se volvió hacia el interior de la barra, intercambió una leve mirada con Lorraine, preocupado, aunque no por la insolencia de la mujer, sino por la sensación que acababa de traspasarle como una bala; lo había invadido una profunda tristeza: esa cicatriz era el recuerdo de Esmeralda, la primer mujer que amara en la vida.

–Esta cicatriz me la hizo mi maestro... –respondió Ikki sin mucho afán.

Ella emitió un sonido diminuto parecido al de una risa entrecortada, y comenzó a juguetear en silencio con su bebida. Trascurrieron varios minutos y ninguno se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra al otro. Intrigado, Ikki trató de descifrar a la mujer, pero su misterio era impenetrable. Debido a la proximidad, Ikki pudo oler la presencia del licor en su aliento, pero también detectó un aroma muy particular: el aroma de la decadencia, el aroma de la senectud; el aroma de una persona en trance de envejecer.

–Tienes ganas de morirte –dijo ella con inquietante seguridad.  
–¿Qué tonterias dices?  
–Para mí es evidente. Estás aburrido de la existencia y de ti mismo. Estás harto del baile, de toda esta rutina siniestra que llevas para fingir que eres un ser viviente, un ser humano. Estás harto porque sabes que has fracasado. Te equivocaste al tratar de ser funcional como el resto de la humanidad. Por más que lo intentes, una persona como tú ya no puede establecer vínculos con ninguna cosa viva. Querer morir es algo natural, es algo que sientes todos los días de tu vida, cuando comes, cuando caminas, cuando despiertas. Sigue añorándolo: quizá los dioses te hagan caso y cumplan tu deseo.  
–Me parece increíble, pero sobre todo carente de todo estilo y elegancia, el que vengas hasta aquí a decirme todas estas estupideces –resolvió él con soltura–. Hazme el favor de largarte de mi vista. Esta conversación ha terminado.

La mujer dio un trago hondo a su bebida, suspirando suavemente para devolverle una mirada penetrante a Ikki. Sin poder comprenderlo, el Fénix se sintió atraído por los ojos de la mujer, por el brillo que estos destellaban; por su animalidad, su desfachatez.

–Deseas morir, que te hagan pagar por todos tus crímenes –insistió la hermosa mujer mientras acariciaba el filo de su vaso, provocando en Ikki una sensación de fragilidad cristalina ahondándose en su cuerpo...

–Te preguntaría de donde sacas tantas idioteces, pero la respuesta es obvia –respondió Ikki, señalando con desdén el contenido del vaso–. No debeberías beber más.

Ella trató de pasar su mano por la mejilla izquierda de Ikki, pero éste rechazó la caricia, aventando la mano con rudeza, sin el menor matiz; insospechadamente, la mujer, en vez de sentirse agredida y retirarse, sonrió con malicia, como si la reacción de Ikki le hubiese excitado.

–Deseas morir porque... vamos, no tengo yo que decírtelo, tú lo sabes bien, mejor que nadie –dijo ella, con un relampagueo vidrioso en la mirada–. Tu interior agoniza, la muerte es lo único que te queda por delante. Sabes que para los demás sólo eres una fuente de molestias y aflicción. Tienes que ser destruído, o de lo contrario terminarás por arrastrar a todos los que amas y te aman de vuelta, al infierno que azota tu alma. Sin embargo, es curioso que aun cuando sabes que muerto le harías un bien a los demás, de alguna forma te sientes culpable por añorar a la nada. Te gustaría que alguien pudiera castigarte por desear la muerte.  
–No tienes idea de lo que está hablando. Apestas a alcohol, tus palabras carecen del más mínimo sentido –contestó él, cerca de perder la paciencia.

Insistente, la mujer se acercó a Ikki, haciendo de su proximidad un juego peligroso. Sin preocuparse por la probable reacción tosca y grosera por parte de su interlocutor, la mujer colocó una mano en su pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad.

–Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves en mi? –preguntó ella, clavando sus ojos en los de Ikki.

Con menor fuerza, pero demostrando su falta de interés, Ikki retiró la mano de su pecho.

–Soy demasiado hermosa, lo sé y tú también lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede entonces? ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? Si tú así quisieras, con gusto te permitiría hacer conmigo lo que te diera la gana. El problema es que no quieres. Tal vez no te atrevas a dar ese paso por culpa de otra mujer, alguna chica de tu pasado, o de tu presente… o tal vez es porque te aterra la idea de disfrutar del tiempo conmigo, o con cualquier persona. Te asusta la posibilidad de ser feliz, porque sabes que no lo mereces.  
–¿Sabes una cosa? –preguntó Ikki–. No tengo tiempo para esto. Déjame hacer mi trabajo y apártate de mi vista.  
–Te asusto, ¿no es así? Yo sé que sí… –afirmó ella–. Puedo sentir en tu interior algo de miedo. Muy en el fondo sabes lo que soy... Tú entiendes mi alma.

Sin ánimos de tolerarla, Ikki lanzó una mirada directa a sus ojos azules, arrojando el reto de continuar con aquel juego de palabras, y asumir las consecuencias de lo que pudiera pasar después.

–Si lo que tanto anhelas es ser castigado, si lo que quieres es sufrir, entonces ven conmigo... –replicó ella, aceptando el reto–. Yo puedo lastimarte; puedo lastimarte mucho. Aunque te negaste a responderme, yo sé qué es lo que ves en mi. Ves en mí una majestuosa superficie de cristal, límpida y fúnebre; si me prodigas una caricia, la arquitectura de mi cuerpo cercenará tu mano.

Enfurecido, Ikki la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad y la apartó de su vista, esperando que tal acción la hiciera desistir en su intento por abordarlo. Al instante, la belleza de la mujer se tornó más intensa, sobrepasando la frescura seductora con la que había aparecido, logrando un efecto sobrenatural casi insoportable.

–Veo que te molestaste –dijo ella, con una secreta eufória bordeándole la voz–. Todo sería más simple si me admitieras que tengo razón. O qué, ¿es que acaso ves algo distinto de lo que ya he te descrito antes?  
–De hecho, sí,… sí puedo ver en ti algo diferente… –respondió Ikki–. Veo el abismo inconfundiblemente horrendo que refleja tu verdadero ser. Lárgate, no tengo deseos de discutir contigo, y descuida, no es culpa de tu discurso anodino, ni siquiera lo es del aborrecible corazón de bestia que llevas dentro; simplemente no estoy interesado en ti.

La mujer sonrió, mirándolo con desprecio intolerable.

–Bien, entonces será como tú gustes, querido –dijo ella, penetrando con sus ojos el alma de Ikki–. Es lamentable que seas incapaz de reconocer lo que tienes frente a ti.  
–No creo perderme de nada…  
–¡Imbécil! –dijo ella, herida–. Tú no eres nadie; pero es posible que el amor fuera nuestro camino común. Pudimos pasarla muy bien, y quien sabe, con un poco de dedicación, hasta te hubiera hecho feliz...

La mujer se alejó de la barra inmediatamente. El ruido de sus tacones golpeando las losas, resonaba en los oídos de Ikki, provocándole una extraña sensación ardiente en ojos y garganta. La mujer pagó su bebida, se retiró del bar.

Tras la partida de la mujer, las horas se sucedieron unas a otras en singular lentitud.

Sin aspectos negativos qué resaltar, el bar Hellhole y la noche no presentaron problema alguno para Ikki, salvo por un ebrio que pretendía ponerse furioso, pero que finalmente fue aplacado sin necesidad absoluta de violencia.

El bar cerró sus puertas a las 4:00 a.m. Ikki solamente se despidió de Gottfried, dueño del bar, y de Vilhelm, un mesero un tanto tímido al que le había tomado algo de aprecio. Después, Ikki aprovechó para despedirse de Lorraine sólo con la mano, sin acercarse siquiera para decirle adiós; por alguna razón, no se sentía cómodo ni con deseos de tener un mayor contacto con ella. Lo único que deseaba era largarse de ahí, llegar a su hogar y, mediante el sueño del descanso, huir de la realidad que estaba forzado a enfrentar día con día.

–"Seguiré con el bailer macabro: caminar por las mismas calles, sentarme en las mismas aceras, recargarme en las mismas paredes que ayer... y que siempre".

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, haber sostenido esa charla con aquella hermosa mujer, había afectado profundamente el interior de Ikki, sumiéndolo en una gran depresión. Para él, era difícil volver a casa; era más que difícil, era absurdo, era algo infame. Era una mentira que estaba harto de actuar.

No obstante, lo peor estaba por llegar. Al finalizar el día, volver a casa y resguardarse en las insondables paredes que hacían eco en los vacíos de su alma, era sin lugar a dudas su más grande y oculto temor. Detestaba el regreso a casa, pero sobre todo, odiaba la idea de confrontar al espejo; ese espejo que había comprado para verse la cara todos los días, para reafirmarse el compromiso que había aceptado por Seiya y por Athena: vivir… vivir lo mejor posible, aunque todos sus intentos por lograrlo fuesen un inequívoco descalabro. El miedo que Ikki manifestaba hacia el espejo era descomunal y subcutáneo; era un secreto nocturno de pecado, de constante traición a aquellos a quienes había prometido no rendirse nunca. Era un dolor subrepticio, una vorágine que iba destruyendo su espíritu paulatinamente. La mujer del bar tenía razón: Ikki deseaba morir.

Ikki caminó por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, aplazando el momento de llegar a su casa, torturarse mentalmente, dormir, y después, vivir un día más. Ikki quería estar muerto, quería morir para poder volver a ver a Esmeralda... solamente quería eso, mirarla de nuevo, acariciar su rostro...

"Esa maldita mujer del bar tenía razón en casi todo, pero… también se equivocó en algo: no temo ser feliz... no que es tema serlo, solamente ignoro si algo así me es posible. En verdad me gustaría estar muerto, sería mucho más sencillo, pero no moriré: seguiré adelante, sin importar el dolor que siento, y sin importar mi pasado... no, no me rendiré. Nunca lo haré. Nunca. Por ti Esmeralda... por Seiya, por Shun, por Athena... por ustedes habré de caminar de frente, creyendo siempre en la vida y en el amor que me enseñaron".

Más tranquilo, se detuvo a mirar el cielo, esperando encontrar aquel lucero que le había enseñado a amar. Las luces de la ciudad le impedían explorar el cosmos para ver las estrellas, pero sin importar ese obstáculo, sin importar en que parte del mundo pudiera hallarse, siempre habría de encontrar la forma de verla, de observarla a detalle; era una estrella cuyo brillo se encontraba reservado sólo para él: Esmeralda. Inmóvil, contempló la luz intensa del cielo, pero una interrupción lo sacó de aquel trance: eran gritos; gritos de pelea.

En una calle solitaria, se encontraba un grupo de cinco vándalos que golpeaban con brutalidad a un indigente de edad avanzada, sólo por el simple placer de lastimar a alguien indefenso. Cuatro de los sujetos gritaban insultos denigrantes al anciano mientras lo golpeaban con saña, pero uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Ikki, que observaba tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sin experimentar ninguna clase de sorpresa.

–¡Lárgate, imbécil! No te quedes ahí parado, viendonos como un idiota –dijo el vándalo que había detectado a Ikki.

Recargado en un poste de luz y con ambas manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón, Ikki le regaló una sonrisa de menosprecio, desplegando una actitud relajada, como si le importaran demasiado poco las amenazas de unos vagos.

–¡Tú te lo has buscado! ¡Te acabas de meter en un problema que lamentarás el resto de tus días! –exclamó en frenesí el vándalo, alertando al resto de sus compañeros de la presencia de Ikki.

–Estúpidos… –dijo Ikki en voz alta, salivando el momento.

Los otros cuatro delincuentes que golpeaban al anciano, lo dejaron en paz para dirigirse al extraño que había invadido su diversión personal. Con actitud agresiva, los cinco maleante se acercaron, buscando rodearle. Ikki los esperaba; la expresión de su rostro era muy fría.

–Te has metido en un grave problema –dijo uno de los vándalos con tono amenazante.  
–¿Problema? –preguntó Ikki– ¿Y cuál es exactamente ese problema? Si no tienes miedo, acércate y dímelo.  
–Te vas a morir, viejo –dijo el mismo vándalo, ondeando una cadena en su mano–. No tienes idea de quienes somos nosotros: yo soy Andreas, y soy lider de los...  
–¡Maldito miserable, no me interesa quien seas! –exclamó Ikki, con gran velocidad se movió al frente impactando su puño derecho en el rostro del vándalo que, tras recibir un golpe tan poderoso, cayó inconciente al suelo, con la boca bañada en sangre.  
–¿Piensan que no sé quienes son? –dijo Ikki–. Los conozo demasiado bien; basura como ustedes es con la que he tenido que lidiar toda mi vida. Sé como operan sus diminutos cerebros; son animales que viven inmersos en un estado de embrutecimiento perpetuo, sacudido sólo por breves explosiones de crueldad. Creen que son muy fuertes, que son invencibles y que tienen derecho a abusar de la debilidad de los demás; pero se equivocan.

Ikki tomó la cadena del maleante, rompiéndola en dos con sus manos.  
–Si gustan, pueden unirse a él –dijo Ikki mientras colocaba su suela en el craneo del caído–. Créanme, no tengo inconveniente en masacrar a unos pobres desgraciados como ustedes...

Uno de los delincuentes, alto y muy fornido, corrió en en su contra para golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero Ikki detuvo el puño del atacante con su mano derecha, apretando fuertemente hasta fracturarle la mano. Doblegado, el fortachón no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de rodillas, en espera de que Ikki se desprendiera de sus huesos rotos.

–Supongo que tú eres el fuerte del grupo, el macho alfa de esta manada de imbéciles –dijo Ikki, asegurando en su puño la mano rota del grandulón–. Seguro te debes de sentir muy viril, muy señorial al momento de golpear a un anciano, ¿O me equivoco? Qué desperdicio de animal; ante mi poder, tú sólo eres un pobre diablo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Ikki dirigió su puño izquierdo contra la cara del sujeto, incrustando con impiedad los nudillos en la piel, destrozándole el rostro por completo.

–Si son medianamente inteligentes y aprecian la integridad fisica de la que gozan hasta ahora, se marcharán sin hacer más escándalo –recomendó Ikki, orgulloso de haber castigado a los malvados.

Los tres vándalos restantes pensaron en la posibilidad de atacar al mismo tiempo, pero... la mirada feroz y amenazante de Ikki, les hizo sentir que se encontraban ante la presencia de un depredador inhumano y salvaje. Cobardes, los malvivientes tomaron la palabra de Ikki, emprendiendo la veloz huída.

Evitando los cuerpos de los recién derrotados, Ikki caminó hasta el viejo vagabundo que había sido golpeado. El anciano destilaba un potente hedor a alcohol.

–¿Se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó Ikki.

Al percatarse de la lesión fuerte que el anciano tenía en su rodilla, hizo algo más que extenderle la mano para levantarse; Ikki le ofreció al hombre una ayuda muy peculiar, un tipo de favor que solamente él, y unos cuantos más, podrían tener la posibilidad de llevar a cabo.

–Permítame –dijo Ikki, y después pasó su mano sobre las heridas del anciano, curándolo con el poder del cosmos.

–Muchas gracias, joven –masculló el anciano–, esos malditos me lastimaron mucho, yo solamente quería disfrutar de mi bebida en paz...

Había en el viejo algo espantosamente triste. Era como si algo en su interior hubiera sido destruído, arrasado por completo.

–Descuide, dudo que esos bastardos vuelvan a molestarlo de nuevo –dijo Ikki–, ahora saben quien está aquí para protegerlo.

El anciano alzó la cabeza, buscando mirar al hombre que lo había salvado, pero al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El viejo tenía los ojos ligeramente fuera de sus órbitas. Su cara no reflejaba nada parecido al dolor que debería sentir por la paliza recibida, no: su cara se enontraba invadida por un miserable terror animal.

–No puede ser… –exclamó el viejo muy asustado–. ¡Tú estás muerto!  
–Disculpe, pero no lo entiendo.  
–¡Señor Kanno! –gritó el viejo con los labios temblando–. ¡Por favor perdóneme, perdóneme por dejarlo morir! ¡Por favor!

El anciano rechazó la ayuda para mantenerse de pie y, como si nunca hubiera recibido la golpiza, se echó a correr despavorido, gritando histérico las mismas consignas de perdón que suplicaba al viento…

Ikki se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al vagabundo? ¿Por qué de pronto había enloquecido?

–Pobre viejo... el alcohol lo ha desquiciado.

A pesar de haber corrido varias cuadras, los gritos del anciano aún podían escucharse en el silencio que reinaba en aquel vecindario. Fastidiado de todo, Ikki dio por terminado el asunto y caminó rumbo a casa.

Después de un rato, ya instalado en su cama, Ikki continuaba triste por la cantidad de pensamientos que lo habían desgastado durante el día, y en cierta forma también sentía desconcierto por la conducta de aquel vagabundo. Sin más ganas que las de dormir, no le dio más importancia a nada y se recostó, esperando encontrar en su almohada el anhelado descanso de los sueños...

**_Continuará... _**

**-Ending Theme:**** Termination****  
****-Álbum:**** Saint Seiya Hits II****  
****-Artista:**** Make Up Project**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Opening Theme:**** Autumn Forever****  
****-Álbum:**** IV****  
****-Artista:****To Die For**

**Capítulo Tres: Sombras de los sueños **

Una mujer corre alegremente por el campo, rodeada de flores y mariposas. Ikki sonríe, corre detrás de ella. La alcanza, le da un fuerte abrazo y la besa. Siente el roce de los labios y la caricia del sol sobre su cara. Súbitamente algo se rompe en su interior. Le sangran los ojos. Sabe que va a quedarse ciego para siempre. No puede ver, pero siente su cuerpo cubierto de llagas. Su mano derecha está casi seccionada; sin embargo, entiende, a pesar de la sangre y la agonía, que Esmeralda seguirá a su lado y lo rodeará eternamente de amor.

Cuando abre los ojos, Esmeralda ya no está ahí. Su cuerpo ya no presenta heridas. Se encuentra solo, caminando a la mitad de un valle inmenso, sembrado de altas hierbas. No ve el horizonte, las colinas verdes parecen extenderse hasta el infinito, bajo un cielo luminoso de un hermoso gris claro. Sigue avanzando, sin vacilación. Se deja guiar por su instinto; intuye que sus pasos lo llevarán inevitablemente al lugar donde debe estar, al lugar donde pertenece. A su alrededor, el viento hace ondular la hierba. Un chorro de sangre le nubla la vista nuevamente.

Está en su habitación. Los ojos vuelven a sangrarle. Seiya y Shun sostienen un espejo. Hyoga y Shiryu permanecen inmóviles junto a él, sentados en lo que parece ser una cama. Trata de pedirles ayuda; piensa que Shiryu podría entender por lo que está pasando, y que él, mejor que nadie, sería capaz de orientarlo ante su ceguera. No le prestan atención, es como si él no estuviera ahí. La oscuridad comienza a difuminarlo todo. Aun ciego, Ikki mira por primera vez en el espejo. En su interior divisa la silueta de lo que parece ser un hombre; sólo su cara está al descubierto: es Shaka. En el centro de la cara le brillan los ojos; su expresión es difícil descifrar. Frente a él hay otro espejo. Shaka emite un resplandor. Ikki tiene la impresión de caer al vacío.

En el jardín de los Sales Gemelos, Shaka de Virgo descansa debajo de los árboles, en estado de meditación, pretendiendo morir como Buda, uno de sus avatares.

Desde su escondite, Ikki puede observarlo todo. Oculta su cosmos inmortal, tanto de aliados como de enemigos; procura vigilar con atención los eventos que rodean a la nueva guerra santa.

Los tres Santos renegados, Saga de Géminis, Camus de Acuario y Shura de Capricornio, miran incrédulos a Shaka, quien debería estar muerto después de la Exclamación de Athena.

De manera extraña, la sorpresa que inunda a Ikki es aún más grande que la que experimentan los tres renegados. Lo asalta una exaltación extrema al sentir la sagrada armadura del Fénix arropándolo de nuevo; es una sensación acogedora. Se siente como si hubiera vuelto a casa después de un largo viaje, o como si hubiera recuperado algo que creyó perdido para siempre.

Inesperadamente, la armadura del Fénix cambia de color. Los colores son diferentes, pero sigue siendo su armadura. El cambio no se detiene en los colores y avanza; cambia la apariencia, cambian las partes que conforman a la armadura: el peto, el casco, los hombros, los puños, las piernas. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, sigue siendo su armadura: la primer armadura del Fénix.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué ha cambiado mi armadura? –exclama Ikki.  
–¿Es que acaso no lo adivinas, Fénix? –pregunta Shaka, haciendo evidente que lo ha descubierto.

Todo cambia con violencia, a la velocidad de un parpadeo. El escenario es inextricablemente distinto; ya no se encuentran en el jardín contiguo a la Casa de Virgo, sin embargo no han abandonado el Santuario. Están en el interior del sexto templo del Zodiaco. Frente a Ikki está Shaka; soberbio y omnipotente, de pie junto a los cuerpos caídos de Seiya, Shiryu y Shun.

–No entiendo esto... –dice Ikki.  
–¡Tenbu-Horim! –grita Shaka con furia, haciendo que Ikki se desplome con la armadura y con los cinco sentidos hechos añicos.  
–Eres patético, Fénix… –dice Shaka con descomunal confianza–. ¿Cómo pretendes vencerme con un poder tan ínfimo? Comparar tu poder con el mío, es como comparar al Cielo con la Tierra. ¿Es que acaso eres tan tonto que no puedes darte cuenta? Yo soy una divinidad. Soy la encarnación de Oriente. Soy Kalki; y tú… tú sólo eres un pobre gusano…

Caminando con firmeza, Shaka llega hasta Ikki y lo levanta de la ropa como si fuera un guiñapo.  
–Derramaste unas gotas de mi preciosa sangre, boñiga inmunda –dice Shaka–. ¡Adórame como a un Dios! Adórame y tal vez te perdone la vida.  
–Shaka, por favor detente –suplica Ikki, casi sin fuerzas–. No hagas esto… esto ya lo vivimos antes… esto es pasado.  
–¿Quieres que me detenga? –dice Shaka mientras lo ahorca–. ¿Te atreves a darme órdenes? ¿Tú, un Santo de rango tan bajo? Si lo que deseas es que pare el castigo divino al que estás siendo sometido, me temo que no lo haré; es lo que te mereces por alzar tu puño en contra del Santuario y de Athena. Debiste pensar en este dolor antes de osar confrontarme. Te haré cenizas.

El Santo Dorado de Virgo ataca mentalmente a Ikki. Logra adentrarse en lo más profundo, trae a la superficie recuerdos sepultados en su mente; recuerdos cuyas visiones son espantosas: sangre y sólo sangre. Pronto, Ikki es impactado por una visión en una calle desierta: es él de niño, carga a Shun, huye de una maldad innombrable que dejó atrás, que lo persigue desde la casa de sus padres; de la nada, aparece una niña muy extraña, siniestra. Se interpone en su camino, Ikki se pone nervioso, piensa que ella está relacionada con la muerte de sus padres. Esa niña es Pandora.

–¡Basta! –grita Ikki, envuelto en un cosmos de fuego, tan poderoso como el de aquél que fuera el más cercano a Dios.

Ikki aparece detrás de Shaka. Su velocidad es sorprendente, el Santo de Virgo no tiene oportunidad de reaccionar. Ikki lo sostiene con ambos brazos, listo para explotar y vencerlo de una vez por todas, aunque eso signifique la muerte.

–No... esto no está bien–dice Ikki, francamente perturbado–. Ya viví esto una vez… y yo no quiero volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Tienes que ayudarme, Shaka. Ayúdame a despertar. ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡Tiene que serlo!

Shaka está sordo. No escucha las palabras, ignora por completo las súplicas del Santo del Fénix.

–¡¿De qué te sirve una victoria si vas a perder la vida?! –cuestiona Shaka, fiel al papel que le ha tocado desempeñar.

En contra de su voluntad, Ikki actúa como es previsto: revive en contra de su voluntad un combate que pertene a un tiempo extinto. Sin poder evitarlo, Ikki explota su cosmos, destruyendo la casa de Virgo y a su guardián en el proceso.

La devastación provocada por el sacrificio final del Ave Fénix, se evapora. Ikki vuelve a encontrarse una vez más en la casa de Virgo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, como si jamás se hubiera sostenido una batalla en aquel lugar. Al tratar de entender, Ikki mira a su alrededor; Shaka aparece frente a él, tomando un té, con un aura de serenidad incorruptible.

–¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta Ikki.  
–Nadie puede eludir sus sueños... nadie, ni siquiera tú –responde Shaka, luego da un sorbo a su té.  
–Supuse que todo era un sueño –dice Ikki.  
–¿En verdad? ¿Y qué clase de sueño es éste? Ilústrame.  
–No lo sé –contesta Ikki, transpirando.  
–No es de sorprender que seas incapaz de contestarme, intruso –replica Shaka–, ya que tú mismo pareces desconocerlo absolutamente todo.  
–¿Intruso? ¿De qué estás hablando, Shaka?  
–¿Quién eres? –dice Shaka, cambiando la tonalidad de su aura– ¿Qué hace un extraño como tú en el Santuario de Athena?

Una luz emana del cuerpo de Shaka, cegando a Ikki. El resplandor sólo dura unos segundos. Tallándose los ojos, Ikki catapulta su mirada ante una visión prodigiosa: El Muro de los Lamentos; lápida del cosmos de la Era de Athena.

–Elysion.

Ikki vislumbra Elysion desde ahí, y experimenta otra vez esa angustia por saber a sus hermanos en peligro; siente la fatiga de las batallas pasadas, revive en su piel la necesidad de pelear y hacer pagar a Hades por todo el mal que ha inflingido al mundo. Lo único que separa a Ikki de su destino, es el abismo. Como si estuviera controlado por un guión, como si no pudiera dejar el papel que está destinado a interpretar, demuestra denuedo ante el vacío insondable de la muerte. Dispuesto a cruzar el abismo, Ikki da pasos firmes, sin importarle la posibilidad de perder la vida; pero, como es previsto, una mano lo detiene por la espalda...

–¿Pandora? –dice Ikki.

En la secuencia normal de los eventos pasados, Ikki recuerda a Pandora como aquella que lo salvara de morir inútilmente; pero esta vez se equivoca. Esta vez todo es diferente. No es Pandora; se trata de Shaka de Virgo, desprovisto de su armadura de oro.

–¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta el Santo de Virgo.

Atónito, Ikki observa su propio cuerpo revestirse con una nueva armadura; la armadura dorada de Leo reemplaza a la del Fénix.

–Esta armadura… ¿qué significa todo esto?

El Muro de los Lamentos destella indemne, con intensidad, sin rasguño o rastro del sacrificio de los 12 Santos Dorados. Triste, Shaka intenta aventarse contra él para destruirlo, pero en un acto reflejo, Ikki lo detiene del brazo, impidiendo que lo haga.

–Debes saber una cosa –dice Shaka tras quitarse de encima la mano de Ikki–: Yo soy Shaka de Virgo; ése es mi destino, ése es mi deber. No importa la existencia de la armadura, tampoco su color. Ni siquiera importa la existencia de Athena. Yo soy un Santo que lucha por la justicia; viví de esa forma, y también moriré así. ¿Tú quién eres? ¡Respóndeme!

Ikki no responde; es víctima de un evento anómalo. La armadura de Leo cambió en su cuerpo: de nuevo es la armadura del Fénix, pero en su segunda versión.

–Esto es demasiado confuso, debo despertar...

La transmutación de la armadura es aleatoria, veloz y brutal; confunde más y más a su portador. Cambia incesantemente; de la primer armadura del Fénix a la segunda, de la tercera a la primera, de la primera a la tercera, de la tercera a la segunda…

–¡Dime quién eres! –grita Shaka.

La armadura que viste Ikki cambia drásticamente. Es la armadura de Leo otra vez.

–Por favor, basta ya –dice Ikki–, quiero despertar…

La armadura de Leo se desvanece, dando a lugar a un ropaje distinto: la kamei del Fénix. Ikki cae rendido sobre sus rodillas, cansado ante el despiadado acoso de Shaka, de las armaduras y de los escenarios de viejas batallas.

–Eres débil, Ikki –dice Shaka levantando un ceja con altivez.

Aún confundido, Ikki sufre las transmutaciones intermitentes de su armadura, cambiando de las primeras encarnaciones del ropaje de bronce al ropaje dorado, y luego, cambiando al aspecto de la armadura divina de su signo. El fenómeno –implacable– continúa una y otra vez sin detenerse...

Exánime, Ikki siente un fuerte mareo y se desmaya. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra nuevamente en el jardín de los Sales Gemelos, vistiendo sólo su ropa de civil.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta Shaka, tomando del hombro a Ikki.  
–Sí… gracias.

–Muy bien… –responde Shaka–. ¡Ahora dime quién diablos eres!

Una carcajada inhumana sale de la boca de Shaka. Su risa golpea el alma de Ikki, lastimándolo gravemente, rasgando cada rincón de su ser. El dolor vuelve a suscitar el fenómeno de la transmutación de armaduras, obligándolo a vivir el cambio de ropajes sin un rescoldo de misericordia. La transmutación llega a un nuevo nivel; ahora es Ikki quien ha cambiado, y no su vestimenta. Ikki se ha convertido físicamente en un niño de siete años de edad.

Shaka ríe nuevamente, atormenta al niño, y éste sólo puede llevarse las manos a la cabeza, llorando con agonía. De forma abrupta, Shaka detiene su risa endemoniada, Ikki deja de llorar. El escenario cambia intempestivamente. Ikki, siendo un niño, está de nueva cuenta frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Incólume, el Muro parece llamarlo no sólo a él, sino a todos los héroes y valientes que se crean capaces de poder hacerle daño. Pronto, el llamado es respondido: se trata de Shaka de Virgo.

–Esto es algo que debo de hacer –dice Shaka con los ojos cerrados–. Es mi destino; yo nací para estar aquí, para pelear esta batalla. Éste es mi momento.  
–¡No, Shaka! –grita el pequeño Ikki–. ¡Si lo haces tú solo, morirás!  
–Ikki... –dice Shaka, después abre los ojos–. Tú tienes un don que nadie más posee; eres tan fuerte como el sol. Tu verdadero destino se acerca vertiginosamente; si deseas envolverte en su manto, primero deberás averiguar quién eres. Saber quien eres es fundamental. Tú todavía no cumples con tu destino, ni como Santo de Athena ni como…

Con la tristeza vertida sobre su rostro, el pequeño Ikki observa a Shaka. Gimotea con dolor; no quiere que su amigo muera.

–A este planeta, a este sol, a nuestra galaxia, inclusive al universo entero, tarde o temprano le llegará la hora de morir... Lo mismo sucede con la vida de las personas, aunque comparada con la inmensidad del universo, su duración sea menor que la de un simple parpadeo. En ese breve lapso de tiempo, las personas nacen, ríen y lloran, luchan y sufren, experimentan el amor y el odio; todo se basa en memorias pasajeras y, finalmente, la muerte las envuelve en su manto de reposo eterno –exclama Shaka, sonriendo con el encanto desencantado de un hombre a punto de morir.

Ikki sabe que esas palabras las ha escuchado antes… sabe que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por el propio Shaka cinco años atrás, cuando el poderoso Santo de Virgo fue, por su propia voluntad, víctima de la Exclamación de Athena.

–Ikki, a ti no te ha llegado la hora –dijo Shaka con esperanza–, aún no es tiempo de que mueras. Debes luchar con toda tu fuerza y coraje, y no detenerte hasta descubrir lo que en verdad eres. No fue tu momento de decir adiós cuando **asesinaron** a tus padres, tampoco lo fue cuando peleaste contra mí, ni cuando peleaste contra cualquier otro. Vive y lucha incansablemente. Y recuerda: todavía no es tu turno; no mueras. Recuérdalo, amigo…  
–¡Shaka! Sé que éste no es un sueño, ¡por favor explícame lo que tratas de decirme!  
–Si quieres cobrar consciencia de lo que eres en realidad, necesitas descubrir tus raíces –responde Shaka–. Piensa en ello, Ikki. Para descubrirte, debes saber de donde vienes; sólo así podrás conocer tu verdadero destino. Todas las respuestas se encuentran enraizadas en ti...

De rodillas, Shaka acoge al niño entre sus brazos, le da un cálido y último abrazo de amistad; Ikki derrama lágrimas de dolor, sabe lo que está por suceder.

–Adiós, Ikki.  
–¡No servirá de nada! ¡Por favor, Shaka, no lo hagas!

Shaka eleva su cosmos al máximo, obteniendo con ello un resplandor dorado como ningún otro. Ikki observa esto sin dejar de llorar y de suplicar, iluminando con su cosmos, con su vida entera, todo el infierno. Shaka consigue crear una burbuja de energía dorada alrededor suyo, se lanza suicida contra el Muro, haciéndole un breve rasguño, pero muriendo al instante. Shaka pierde la vida en una secuencia de tiempo que nunca ocurrió y que jamás ocurrirá.

Al día siguiente, Ikki despertó con mucha tristeza. Vio por la ventana el cielo azul, se agarró el pecho; era como si le estuvieran ahorcando el corazón.

–Shaka...

Reflexivo, Ikki intentó desentrañar el misterio, comprender si se había tratado de una simple pesadilla, o si podía tratarse de algo diferente, de algo más. Sin poder pensar con claridad, una lágrima surcó todo su rostro; era el llanto que no se permitió liberar en el pasado, cinco años atrás, cuando Shaka y los Santos Dorados perdieron la vida. La tristeza se manifestó en Ikki de una manera inesperada. Estaba sin guardia; esta vez no había forma de canalizar su dolor en contra de Thanatos y Hades. Sin reprimirse, Ikki lloró amargamente durante toda la manaña. Al mediodía, el leve movimiento de los árboles mecidos por el viento logró hacerle dormir una vez más… hasta el anochecer.

**CONTINÚA...**

**-Ending Theme:**** Termination****  
****-Álbum:**** Saint Seiya Hits II****  
****-Artista:**** Make Up Project**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Opening Theme:**** Autumn Forever****  
****-Álbum:**** IV****  
****-Artista:****To Die For**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Lazos de Sangre.** **(Parte 1 de 3)**

Azotando a Berlín, la lluvia evanescente anunciaba tiempos de guerra y desesperanza.

Sin importar cuán fría y cruda pudiera resultar la atmósfera de aquella noche, en el Hellhole todo transcurría con la normalidad habitual; parecía que el extraño ambiente y su vibración poco o nada podían afectar a todas aquellas almas dentro del lugar: hombres y mujeres que buscaban distraerse, divertirse, olvidarse del mundo, y quizás hasta olvidarse de sí mismos…

El bar se encontraba a punto de reventar, era noche de viernes y la gente buscaba desconectar su sistema nervioso con cantidades excesivas de alcohol. Sin necesidad de sustancias, Ikki ya se había apartado de todo: ajeno a toda la vida y alegría artificial a su alrededor, él simplemente no estaba ahí, ni siquiera podía adoptar su actitud típica de desinterés y frialdad; algo escalofriante lo inquietaba.

"Esos sueños... "

El rudo jefe de seguridad del Hellhole no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Shaka y en sus sueños. ¿Qué había tratado de decirle el Santo Dorado de Virgo? ¿Acaso intentaba transmitirle un mensaje oculto? ¿O en realidad no había ningún significado, ningún misterio por descubrir, y todo era la simple fantasía de un hombre cansado?

"Sólo fue un sueño… un simple sueño."

Sin darse cuenta, la noche llegó a su fin, y pronto pudo retirarse a descansar. Ikki dio fin a su rutina con los mismos actos de siempre: cerrar el bar, despedirse del mesero Vilhem, despedirse de Lorraine –la mujer que tanto odiaba admitir que le gustaba–, y finalmente darle un gesto de pocos amigos a los demás empleados del Hellhole.

La misma cansada caminata tuvo a lugar de nuevo, aunque esa vez no fue para pensar en lo miserable de su existencia, ni para ser arrastrado por la nostalgia, no… esa noche haría algo diferente: intentaría velar por el bienestar de un semejante, sólo por hacer algo fuera de su esquema habitual. Ikki deambulaba por las calles, intentando verificar el bienestar del ebrio "loco" del día anterior. Sí, quizás era extraño que habiendo tantos locos ebrios desprotegidos en el mundo, Ikki se preocupara por éste en particular; sin embargo, el impulso por querer checar la situación del viejo era demasiado fuerte como para poder ignorarlo. Quizás la situación era algo más simple que hablar de impulsos o presentimientos; tal vez sólo el viejo le había causado demasiada lástima, o simpatía...

Detuvo su andar en un callejón, y fue asaltado nuevamente por el recuerdo de Shaka. Con un poco de dificultad para pensar, se esforzó en no prestar atención a las gotas de llovizna que golpeaban el metal de los tachos de basura a un costado suyo…

"Debe ser por el parecido. Sí… se parecen mucho; de hecho me lo recuerda demasiado…

Un poco menos angustiado, miró uno de los círculos de agua que parecía alimentarse de la llovizna que mojaba tristemente la ciudad. Detenido en las ondas formadas los charcos, cayó en cuenta de algo importante. Aquel ebrio loco que había salvado la noche anterior le recordaba a un viejo que había conocido antes, en otro lugar y momento. Ikki pudo recordarlo con claridad, retrocediendo cinco años cuando Shiva y Ágora intentaron matar al Fénix en los alrededores de la Isla Kanon. En aquel entonces, los que fueran discípulos de un equivocado Shaka de Virgo, habían hecho de un pobre anciano una víctima más del Santuario gobernado por Saga de Géminis. Tal vez la similitud entre el vagabundo de Berlín y el viejo de la isla hizo que la mente de Ikki lo relacionara con Shaka; después de todo, éste último fue maestro de Ágora y Shiva.

"Tiene sentido… sí, fue por eso que soñé con él".

Creyendo que esa vieja aventura había sido la responsable directa de los sueños que tuviera con el difunto Santo de Virgo, Ikki se sintió más tranquilo. Creía entender lo que sucedía. Todo cuadraba para él; la tristeza ocasionada por el aniversario luctuoso de Seiya, los recuerdos de su hermano y Esmeralda, la presencia de Lorraine y la extraña mujer del bar; toda esa mixtura en conjunción con lo sucedido al viejo de Berlín, debieron haber disparado algo en su inconsciente… algo que se había transformado en esas extrañas fantasías oníricas.

Menos tenso, no apresuró su andar, aunque sí continuó con su búsqueda del anciano; quizá para resarcir un error del pasado y sentir que de alguna manera podía salvar –a destiempo–, al pobre abuelo de Helen, a quien desgraciadamente no pudo proteger de su cruel destino.

"Tal vez mañana…"

Después de caminar durante horas sin encontrar al viejo, Ikki prefirió abortar la búsqueda e irse a dormir, pero súbitamente una extraña sensación lo obligó a cambiar de opinión. Con poco impulso, Ikki llegó de un salto a la azotea de un edificio de siete pisos; cerró ambos puños. Encendió su cosmos con los sentidos muy abiertos, mirando hacia arriba, hacia abajo, adelante, atrás; pendientes de otros seres, en guardia ante lo imprevisto. Alerta. A la defensiva.

–No es muy lejos de aquí.

A toda velocidad, Ikki emprendió una carrera por las azoteas, abarcando todo perímetro con su mirada. Pronto llegó al lugar y lo encontró...

–No puede ser…

El anciano estaba como un bulto inerte, acostado boca abajo sobre el asfalto, ahogándose en su propio vómito. Sin titubear, Ikki pegó un brinco desde las alturas para checar el estado del pobre hombre. El viejo se estaba muriendo. La intoxicación parecía ser muy severa. Ikki movió con delicadeza al anciano.

–Todo saldrá bien, no se preocupe, lo llevaré a un hospital.

Sin dificultad, tomó al anciano en sus brazos; pretendía llevarlo a un hospital que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Reaccionando por los movimientos de la caminata, el hombre recuperó el sentido; no obstante, se hallaba perdido entre delirios e incoherencias que mascullaba débilmente. En su balbucir, unas cuantas lágrimas le hicieron compañía a su rostro cansado y macilento.

–Mi amo Shigeaki… –dijo el anciano–. El maestro Shigeaki era muy bueno, siempre bueno conmigo… yo soy un maldito bastardo que lo dejó morir.

Ikki no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado. Shigeaki era un nombre japonés y el viejo parecía europeo. Sin deparar mucho en ello, siguió su trayecto a toda prisa.

–Usted era tan bueno… –pronunció el viejo–. Yo soy un ebrio que sólo sabe esconderse... sólo un ebrio… un maldito ebrio cobarde...  
–No diga más –interrumpió Ikki con serenidad–, no se canse de esa forma.  
–Usted es igual de bueno que él... que mi amo Shigeaki.

Repentinamente lúcido, el anciano detuvo su llanto. Sin importarle el dolor, esbozó una sonrisa escoltada por un poco de bilis que le escurría por la boca. Ikki bajó la mirada, percatándose del viejo que lo miraba con detenimiento.

–Muchas gracias –dijo el anciano casi sin voz–, muchas gracias... amo Ikki.  
–¡Qué dijiste! –respondió Ikki en shock–. ¡Contéstame!

El anciano se había desmayado nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que el viejo pudiera conocer el nombre de Ikki? ¿Por qué le había llamado "Amo"? Aunque todo eso le inquietara demasiado, Ikki sabía que no era el momento para tratar de averiguarlo; el hospital se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos, y el anciano requería de atención médica inmediata.

Al llegar al hospital, Ikki exigió ayuda para el anciano, quien a pesar de no contar con seguro médico o dinero, contaba con Ikki. Sin inconvenientes, un doctor atendió al viejo, y el papeleo no fue ningún problema; Ikki se hizo responsable del paciente y de todos los gastos médicos que pudiera generar su estancia en el hospital.

Había amanecido. Después de un rato de espera, un doctor se acercó a Ikki para informarle que el anciano además de la intoxicación por alcohol, había sufrido de una baja muy grave de azucar en la sangre, y que los golpes y contracturas recientes que mostraba en todo su cuerpo, sumados a la mala alimentación, eran causa directa de los dolores que sufría el viejo; pero que no tenía por qué precuparse: el hombre se encontraba fuera de peligro.

–De todas formas, muchacho –dijo el doctor–, debes saber que le salvaste la vida, pues según este reporte, si no lo hubieras encontrado a tiempo habría sido cuestión de horas para que muriera.

A pesar de ya no ser un Santo de Athena, Ikki se sintió bien consigo mismo; todavía era capaz de lograr una diferencia, de hacer alguna clase de bien en el mundo.

Como parte de la charla sostenida entre ambos, Ikki explicó al doctor que a pesar de haberle encontrado muy grave en una calle, él no conocía en lo absoluto al hombre. Por su parte, el doctor comentó a Ikki que entre las pertenencias del anciano, no existía ninguna identificación que le acreditara como ciudadano alemán.

–Es algo muy común en estos casos –dijo el doctor–, estamos hablando de gente que vive en el olvido, de personas que carecen de nombre y de rostro para la sociedad. En cierta forma se podría decir que no son nadie, pero pensar de esa forma sólo contribuye a perpetuar su miseria; porque ellos existen y sufren a diario, aunque no queramos mirar, siempre están ahí: tirados en las calles, viviendo en condiciones indignas, infrahumanas.  
–Sí… es una realidad lamentable.  
–Por eso permíteme insistir: fue muy noble y caritativo de tu parte haberlo traído hasta acá y dar la cara por él. No es ningún secreto que la generosidad es algo que en la actualidad disminuye más y más, de hecho es prácticamente inexistente. Hoy en día la gente prefiere volver la cara e ignorar lo que sucede, porque simplemente es más sencillo no comprometerse.  
–Muchas gracias, doctor, pero cambiando de tema… tengo una pregunta para usted: ¿puedo ver al paciente? Me gustaría hablar con él.  
–Me temo que por ahora eso no será posible. Él está durmiendo en estos momentos. Lo mejor es esperar a que recupere la conciencia, una vez despierto podrás hablar con él unos minutos, o bien puedes esperar a que lo demos de alta y, hasta entonces, podrás hablar con él todo el tiempo que gustes.  
–En ese caso prefiero aguardar. Gracias, doctor.

Por la mañana, Ikki se mantuvo pendiente del estado del viejo, aguardando la oportunidad para acercarse y hablar con él. Después de una larga espera, le informaron que el hombre había despertado. Sin titubear pidió instrucciones a la enfermera para dar con la habitación del convaleciente.

Estando frente a la puerta del cuarto, se sintió incapaz de poder atravesarla. ¿Por qué sentía nervios de mover la perilla? Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al adentrarse, halló al viejo muy cambiado… se encontraba afeitado, limpio, saludable; denotaba un vigor subrepticio al calvario de vivir en las calles, a esa mezcla de miseria y soledad capaz de asesinar la lozanía y cambiarle el rostro a cualquiera. Ikki prefirió no molestarlo, sintió compasión por el hombre que parecía seguir dormido, pero éste abrió los ojos.

–Lo lamento, no era mi intención molestarlo –dijo Ikki.  
–Descuida hijo –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa–, solamente descansaba los ojos, no estaba dormido.  
–¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Se siente mejor?  
–Sí, hijo… me siento mucho mejor, y todo gracias a ti... muchas gracias.  
–Descuide, no tiene porqué agradecérmelo... es algo que cualquier ser humano hubiera hecho.  
–Te equivocas –interrumpió el viejo–, no cualquiera hubiera actuado como tú, eso lo sé muy bien.

El silenció naufragó en la habitación. El hombre mostraba sus dientes amarillos, intentando crear una sonrisa como gesto de agradecimiento.

–No quisiera importunarlo, pero necesito hacerle una pregunta.  
–No te preocupes, hijo, pero antes déjame pedirte disculpas, no solamente por todos los inconvenientes que te he ocasionado, sino por el susto que te hice pasar la otra noche. Recuerdo bien que me salvaste de unos rufianes, y yo no actué debidamente...  
–No, no se preocupe, está bien… pero tocando el tema de su conducta esa noche, la noche en que intervine para que no lo golpearan más, usted me llamó "Señor Kanno" y salió huyendo a toda prisa, como si algo lo hubiera atemorizado...  
–Sí, lo recuerdo... yo... yo estaba delirando y te confundí con otra persona, un fantasma de mi pasado. Pero no fue mi intención asustarte ni parecer un malagradecido... compréndeme, estaba muy ebrio, no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Por favor, discúlpame.  
–Me gustaría que me dijera su nombre...  
–¿Mi nombre? –dijo el anciano con nerviosismo. Alzó un vaso con agua, dio un sorbo y finalizó–: ¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre? ¿Te interesa la amistad de un ebrio miserable como yo?

Ikki observó al viejo, esperando que éste se dejara de juegos y comenzara a responder. Si en verdad recordaba que Ikki lo había salvado un par de noches atrás, entonces también recordaría la clase de violencia de la que era capaz.

–Lo siento, muchacho... no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se interese por mi nombre... por favor, olvida lo que dije, no quise ser grosero...  
–No se preocupe –dijo Ikki–, sólo que todavía no me ha dicho como se llama.  
–Cierto, cierto... me llamo Andrzej... Andrzej Gierek, y por favor no me hables más de usted, háblame de tú... no soy tan viejo como parezco.

Ikki se mantuvo reflexivo ante la respuesta. El nerviosismo del viejo comenzó a escalar hasta sus articulaciones.

–Te reitero, mi joven amigo, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, es algo que no podré pagarte nunca, muchas gracias. Por favor, hijo, ahora tú dime como te llamas: me gustaría saber a quién dedicar de hoy en adelante todas mis plegarias.  
–¿Mi nombre? ¿Es que acaso no lo conoces ya?  
–No, no conozco tu nombre  
–¿Estás seguro de eso, Andrzej?  
–Muchacho, no sé de qué hablas –dijo el viejo, con el pulso tembloroso–, pero el que me hayas salvado no te da derecho a hablarme así...  
–Andrzej, antes de llegar a este hospital, en tus delirios me llamaste por mi nombre. Tú dijiste mi nombre. Tú sabes quien soy, y me gustaría saber por qué.  
–Ya te lo dije –contestó sudando–, lamento todo lo que pude haber dicho en estos días, era presa del alcohol y ni yo mismo tenía control sobre mis palabras. Por favor, perdóname, yo no te conozco, seguramente te confundí con alguien más...  
–No lo creo, Andrzej. Fuiste muy claro y me miraste directo a los ojos. No te atrevas a mentirme.

La impiedad en los ojos de Ikki era insoportable. En medio de pulsaciones cada vez más violentas, Andrzej se encontraba profundamente atemorizado, pero no sabía qué responder; el viejo no entendía los cuestionamientos de Ikki, ni entendía esos ojos: esa mirada pétrea que escudriñaba en su alma, prendiendo encontrar aquello que el viejo secreteaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

–Muchacho, yo... yo te confundí con...

Esos ojos... ¿Cómo podría Andrzej Gierek olvidar esos ojos? Simplemente era imposible. Ni en ésta ni en la otra vida podría hacerlo.

–¡Dios Mío! –dijo Andrzej soltando el vaso de agua al suelo–. No puede ser...  
–Sí puede ser, Andrzej. No sé la razón, pero tú me conoces. Mi nombre es Ikki.

Los labios de Andrzej trepidaron de inmediato y una risa floja se le escapó como un bisbiseo...

–Así que te llamas Ikki... –respondió con transparente simulación–. Ése no es un nombre muy común...  
–Por supuesto, Andrzej, eso debes saberlo tú mejor que nadie. Déjate de rodeos y dime quien eres.

Andrzej intentó dar un trago a su vaso, olvidando que lo había roto apenas unos momentos. Ikki dirigió su mirada hacia él con una inescrutable expresión. Las lágrimas bordeaban los ojos del viejo.

–Me imagino que eres huérfano y que fuiste criado por la Fundación Graude...

Sorprendido, Ikki asintió con la cabeza.

–Y supongo también que tienes un hermano menor… –continuó con agotamiento–. Ignoro si él vive todavía, pero… se llamaba Shun. ¿Cierto?

Ikki apretó los labios, y miró hacia la ventana y la puerta, igual que un animal atrapado. Tenía ganas de aplastarle la nariz y la boca al viejo de un puñetazo. Ikki no permitiría que ese hombre involucrara a Shun en nada, de ninguna forma, ni siquiera mencionando su nombre.

–¡Por qué sabes todo esto! ¡Respóndeme!  
–Bueno, verás… yo… antes de que... de que yo te diga algo... yo sé que estás muy molesto, Ikki… Sé que no te hace gracia que un alcohólico como yo, que un tipo que no recuerdas haber visto en tu vida sepa tu nombre y el de tu hermano, pero por favor, quisiera eliminar cualquier duda o... posibilidad de coincidencia.  
–Tienes toda la razón –respondió Ikki con aplomo–, estoy muy enfadado. Te sugiero que no pongas a prueba mi paciencia; no te permitas eliminar posibilidades y mejor responde mis preguntas.  
–Por favor –insistió el viejo–, sólo contéstame una pregunta más y te diré todo... Te lo juro. Por favor.

Tratando de calmarse, Ikki asintió con la cabeza, dándole al viejo la oportunidad que pedía.

–Shun… ¿Shun vive?  
–Sí… él vive.  
–¡Me alegra tanto oir eso! –dijo el viejo con singular alegría–. Durante años he vivido con un gran cargo de conciencia, ¡qué bueno que él esté bien! Y verte a ti también me alegra, Ikki. ¡Es un auténtico milagro!

A Ikki parecía no conmoverle el repentino llanto de Andrzej, por el contrario, el enigma alrededor del viejo comenzaba a despertar su ira.

–Escucha bien esto –dijo Ikki–, aquí, el único milagro será que salgas de este hospital con vida si continúas negándote a responder mis preguntas. ¿Quién eres Andrzej? ¿Por qué nos conoces a mi hermano y a mí?  
–Te diré todo, Ikki, solamente quiero que seas paciente –dijo el viejo ya sin júbilo–, responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero... no te enfades, haces que esto sea menos sencillo.  
–¡No me interesa si se te complica o no!  
–Pero Ikki…  
–¡Qué no entiendes, Andrzej! ¡Quiero respuestas, ahora!  
–Está bien –resolvió con pesadumbre–. Mi nombre es Andrzej Gierek. Antes de ser el nefasto alcohólico que tienes frente a tus ojos, trabajaba para un poderoso empresario en Japón. Antes de ser esto, era un hombre que se sentía orgulloso de su vida, de su trabajo; alguna vez fui el fiel mayordomo de Shigeaki y Megumi Kanno… tus padres.

Por más que intentó contenerse, Ikki se sintió completamente desequilibrado. Su cara ya no albergaba inflexibilidad, no… sus ojos se encontraban repletos de inquietud.

–Trabajé para ellos durante muchos años –dijo Andrzej–, mi llegada fue previa al nacimiento tuyo y al de tu hermano. Prácticamente estuve con ellos hasta el final de sus días...  
–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ikki, genuinamente interesado.  
–Quiero decir que… bueno, verás, un día... un día tu padre hizo mal unos negocios, y como consecuencia quedó en la bancarrota, en la ruina total. Traté de quedarme con tus padre sin recibir sueldo alguno, ayudándole a él y la Sra. Megumi, pero los problemas no dejaron de sucederse unos a otros; por un lado estaban las dificultades económicas, los acreedores que querían meterlo a la cárcel, y por el otro estaban tú y Shun, dos bocas qué alimentar. Yo no pude aguantar nada de eso, no pude serle fiel al señor Shigeaki. Mi necesidad económica era importante, y él no podía pagarme un sueldo, así que... lo abandoné para siempre.  
–Creo entender ahora...  
–Poco tiempo después de que abandonara a tus padres, en los periódicos publicaron la noticia de su muerte... la de todos ustedes. La primer página decía que Shigeaki y Megumi Kanno habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico junto a sus hijos, Ikki y Shun... es por eso que... no creí que fuera posible que tú y tu hermano estuviesen con vida. Debo admitir que nunca intenté averiguar si la noticia era cierta o no. Tu padre siempre me ayudó a mí y a mi familia, era un hombre muy generoso, por eso no me atreví a buscarlo de nuevo, ni siquiera sabiendo que quizás había muerto; la vergüenza que sentía por haber traicionado a tus padres, por fallarles en esa época de necesidad, era demasiada para mi... sencillamente era una vergüenza…  
–Insoportable –complementó Ikki.  
–Sí... así es –dijo el viejo con cansancio–, y ahora debo pedirles perdón a ti y a Shun, porque esta vergüenza, este dolor es demasiado grande... Por favor, perdónenme... Yo hubiera querido indagar, pero simplemente no pude, no me atreví, tenía miedo de hacerlo...

Muy afligido, Andrzej se tiró a llorar sin tapujos. Ikki no supo qué responder ni cómo reaccionar; simplemente eran revelaciones que lo sobrepasaban.

–Por favor, dime algo, Andrzej –dijo Ikki, con rigidez–, ¿cómo supiste que la Fundación Graude nos había criado a Shun y a mí?  
–Bueno, yo... –dijo el viejo, titubeante–. Yo… simplemente lo supuse.  
–No me mientas.  
–Yo no miento… te estoy diciendo la verdad. Me pareció lógico suponer algo así, después de todo tu padre era socio de Mitsumasa Kido.  
–¿Socios? –preguntó Ikki, sorprendido y molesto.  
–Sí... tenían negocios en común, pero no todo se reducía a sus empresas, no… ellos eran muy buenos amigos… y tú madre también; los tres eran muy unidos…  
–¿Los tres?  
–Sí, los tres… Shigeaki, Mitsumasa y Megumi… a los tres los unía un poderoso lazo. Era algo inexplicable para mí.

Por la forma en que Andrzej recalcaba su voz en la mención de Megumi y Mitsumasa Kido, Ikki pudo confirmar varias cosas. Ahora entendía la renuencia del viejo para hablar del tema.

–Explícame un poco más la naturaleza de esa relación.  
–Sí –respondió Andrzej, francamente exhausto–. Tu padre y el señor Kido hablaban constantemente de la Fundación. Al parecer el señor Kido tenía un interés muy grande por ayudar a los niños desamparados, por darles un futuro, y tu padre compartía esa visión…  
–¿Que tratas de decir? ¿Qué la Fundación Graude también fue idea de Shigeaki? ¿Él ayudó a crearla?  
–No, no –dijo Andrzej–, tu padre solamente contribuyó con dinero para su creación. Él era una persona sumamente noble y generosa; la idea de Mitsumasa Kido era una forma de expandir aún más sus labores filantrópicas. De verdad, él era un hombre muy bueno.

Ikki guardó silencio.

–Sí creí que Mitsumasa se había hecho cargo de ti y de Shun, fue por la amistad que unió a tus padres con el Señor Kido. Me imaginé que de haber sobrevivido, tal como lo compruebo ahora, él se haría cargo de ti y de Shun.Y veo que no me equivoqué.  
–No, no te equivocaste... –dijo Ikki con un ironía en los ojos–. Kido se hizo cargo de nosotros... sí que lo hizo.

El rostro de Ikki se encontraba prisionero por las garras del rencor. Hablar de Mitsumasa Kido y de su visión altruista, hacia que se le revolviera el estómago, recordando el infierno al que sus hermanos y él fueron sometidos...

Una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación. Era hora de darle de comer a Andrzej.

–Por favor, Ikki... –dijo Andrzej, cansado–. Puedo responder tus preguntas después. Lo mejor es que tú también comas algo, podemos platicar más tarde... Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.  
–Está bien –respondió Ikki, también agotado–, volveré más tarde para que platiquemos.

Antes de salir, la enferma les explicó que esa misma tarde, a las 18:00 horas, Andrzej sería dado de alta. Alguien tenía que ir por él; Ikki se ofreció a recogerlo.

Al salir del cuarto de Andrzej, Ikki abandonó de inmediato el hospital, empujándose a dar una caminata sin destino, sin rumbo fijo.

"No entiendo lo que está pasando"

Todo era demasiado confuso. Ikki no sabía qué sentir o qué pensar, se encontraba aturdido, fuera de balance. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba conocer más sobre aquel hombre, Shigeaki Kanno, su padre.

De aquella miríada de sentimientos y emociones, existía algo que iba apoderándose de su carne, tocando lo más hondo de sus huesos. Era una necesidad del alma; Ikki quería saber más de ella: Ikki quería recordar a su mamá. Con el paso de los años, Ikki había olvidado el rostro de su madre. Ni un olor, ni una imagen; nada. De su recuerdo sólo le quedaban los abrazos que le dio… sólo eso, su calor y nada más.

El paso de las horas fue agonizante, lento, como si la continuidad del tiempo se hubiera dañado de repente. Después de esperar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a las afueras del hospital, Ikki se preparó para ver a Andrzej y confrontar la verdad.

Al regresar por él al hospital, Ikki lo ayudó amablemente a subir a una silla de ruedas, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos intentaron evitar todo contacto visual. Tras abandonar las instalaciones, un camillero retiró la silla de ruedas y Andrzej fue capaz de ponerse en pie y caminar mientras que, Ikki, a un lado suyo, se mantenía callado y esquivo. Pronto, aquel silencio que tanto pesaba entre ambos, terminaría finalmente...

**CONTINÚA...**

**-Ending Theme:**** Termination****  
****-Álbum:**** Saint Seiya Hits II****  
****-Artista:**** Make Up Project**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Opening Theme:**** Autumn Forever****  
****-Álbum:**** IV****  
****-Artista:****To Die For**

**Capítulo Cinco: Lazos de Sangre** **(Parte 2 de 3)**

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos. En un alto, Ikki tocó persuasivamente el escuálido hombro de Andrzej, obligándolo a no postergar más la confrontación.

–Lo sé, Ikki –dijo el viejo sin mucho afán–, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. ¿Tienes hambre? Por aquí cerca hay una cafetería con un menú muy bueno, podríamos conversar mientras llenamos nuestros estómagos.  
–No tengo hambre, Andrzej... pero si de verdad lo quieres, podemos ir a ese lugar que dices...

Andrzej bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa diminuta asomándose en su rostro.

–No te preocupes –dijo Ikki–, si no tienes dinero, yo puedo invitarte.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la cafetería, misma que no poseía las características típicas de un expendio de alimentos normal, por el contrario, contaba con la apariencia de un antro de mala muerte; poblado por gente extraña y fantasmagórica, con rostros desarraigados que hacían de aquel lugar su único abrigo, olvidando por instantes que, afuera, existía un mundo cruel que esperaba por ellos.

Ikki tomó asiento en la mesa menos sucia del establecimiento, esperando a que Andrzej terminara de saludar a sus conocidos en el restaurante; toda esa gente que le preguntaba si de verdad había ido a parar a un hospital, y que de paso aprovechaba para cobrarle esos préstamos que el viejo nunca tuvo la intención de reponer. Entre el cúmulo de vagos preocupados genuinamente y de acreedores, Andrzej dejó al final a Wilma, una mesera albina, obesa y con la cara repleta de arrugas, que se alegró por verlo tan recuperado. Después de tantos años, Wilma ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Andrzej en un estado deplorable, arrepentido de día por sus excesos y carencias, pidiendo comida, pidiendo protección, y luego, en las noches, verlo regresar a la rutina funesta de siempre: beber y perderse en la nada.

Ikki comenzó a impacientarse. A él no le interesaba tanta cháchara con borrachos y usureros; él sólo quería saber la verdad. Tras una ronda final de saludos y reclamos, Andrzej pudo dignarse a tomar asiento frente a él. Wilma les ofreció la carta, encontrando el rechazo inmediato de Ikki, que no tenía humor ni siquiera para pedir un vaso de agua. Por su parte, aprovechando que sería Ikki quien pagaría la cuenta, Andrzej ordenó comida como si fuera el fin del mundo, como si fuese su última cena.

Ikki aguardó a que la comida llegara ante Andrzej, y a que éste, con un apetito incontenible, terminara con ella. Mientras tanto, esperando aún con impaciencia, Ikki veía a través de la ventana sucia, observando a todas las personas que fugazmente caminaban por la acera. No pasó mucho tiempo y Andrzej ya había terminado de comer. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Ikki se percató del semblante luminoso del viejo, quien le contemplaba con una piedad que parecía el anuncio de algo muy dulce.

–Lamento haberte hecho esperar –dijo el viejo–, la verdad es que hacía muchos días que no probaba bocado, pero ahora sí, si gustas, estoy listo a responder lo que sea que quieras preguntarme.

Aunque Andrzej exudara una seguridad contundente, Ikki pudo detectar en su voz ciertos signos particulares de nerviosismo y, quizás, de miedo.

–Deseo hacerte tantas preguntas –dijo Ikki, ansioso–, pero antes me gustaría tocar un tema en particular. Tú dijiste haber trabajado para mi padre, haber sido el fiel mayordomo que lo traicionó en los momentos más difíciles de su vida...  
–Sí, así es –respondió el viejo, afligido.  
–Pero... eso es precisamente lo que no comprendo, Andrzej; en mis recuerdos siempre fuimos Shun y yo, nada más nosotros dos, solos en este mundo. No recuerdo haber crecido en la opulencia, por el contrario, éramos extremadamente pobres. Es por eso que no entiendo nada de lo que me has dicho, Andrzej, nada... no te recuerdo a ti, ni a mi padre, ni nada de lo que hemos platicado hasta ahora...  
–¿Ni siquiera recuerdas a Megumi, tu madre?  
–No… –dijo Ikki, abatido–. No recuerdo sus rasgos, no recuerdo como eran sus ojos, ni su cara… pero llevo en mi corazón algo de ella, lo más importante… recuerdo el abrazo cálido que nos brindaba a Shun y a mí cuando éramos niños… recuerdo su amor.

Aunque ese calor maternal seguía vivo para él, Ikki no podía evitar despreciarse por haber extraviado el rostro de su madre.  
–Megumi era realmente hermosa –dijo Andrzej–, te lo digo con todo el respeto que aún les debo a ella y al amo Shigeaki. Tu mamá era muy bella, de ojos negros y profundos, muy expresivos; su cabello era lacio hasta los hombros, de un tono rojizo muy peculiar, y su sonrisa... ella tenía una sonrisa que podía confortar a cualquier persona en el peor de los momentos. Sin temor a equivocarme, creo que fue precisamente eso, su sonrisa, lo que capturó el amor de tu padre.

A pesar de sufrir lo indecible por no conservar ni un detalle de Megumi en sus pensamientos, Ikki experimentó un poco de felicidad tras escuchar las palabras de Andrzej; saber un poco más de la persona que le había dado la vida a él y a su querido hermano, era como respirar un dulce aire primaveral. Había ganado el consuelo de poder imaginarla; tenía las bases para concebirla, y con ello, quizás la oportunidad de llegar a estrecharla en alguno de sus sueños.

–Me apena mucho todo esto, Ikki. No sé porque no eres capaz de recordar a tu padre, o a tu madre… o a mí.  
–¿Y a ti por qué tendría qué recordarte? –inquirió Ikki, molesto.  
–Por favor no te enfades. En realidad pienso que deberías recordarme, aunque… no sé, en realidad eras muy pequeño cuando me conociste. Tu padre, Shigeaki, había hecho de mí el tutor de ambos, tanto de ti como de Shun. Es seguro que tu hermano no me recuerda, él todavía era un bebé cuando eso pasó, pero tú… en tu caso debería de ser diferente. Contigo pude convivir un tiempo considerable, Ikki, tu mirada es algo que nunca podré olvidar; un niño con una mirada tan dura, tan profunda... tus ojos eran un abismo, y no sé, me daba la impresión de que en aquel entonces, yo te agradaba.

Con un brillo burlón en los ojos, Ikki esbozó una leve sonrisa; era curioso que cuando era niño Andrzej le agradara, y que ya siendo hombre no sintiera por él ni la más remota simpatía.

–No entiendo por qué no recuerdas nada de lo que te digo –dijo el viejo–, tal vez el accidente o el trauma de haber perdido a tus padres pudo bloquear tu mente, no lo sé.

En busca de respuestas, Ikki miró hacia sus adentros, creyendo que, quizás, esa neblina que nunca llegaba a concretarse en su memoria y que le impedía tener libre acceso a sus recuerdos, era causa, obra directa de...

–Pandora... –dijo Ikki en una voz apenas audible.  
–¿Dijiste algo, Ikki? No entendí bien… ¿Pandora? ¿Quién es Pandora?

Pandora, hermana de Hades, era probablemente la causa de la fractura en la memoria de Ikki. Ella misma le había asegurado ser la responsable de sus recuerdos difusos, del rompimiento en su psique, poco después de que se disputaran la custodia de Shun como hermano legítimo de cada uno. En ese momento, cuando Ikki cayó ante el poder de la hermana de Hades, Pandora logró destruir muchos recuerdos en su mente, recuerdos que nunca podrán recuperarse. De manera desafortunada, Pandora no sobrevivió a la guerra para enmendar el daño que le había ocasionado.

–No me hagas caso –contestó Ikki–, Pandora es una mujer de mi pasado, pero en realidad no es nadie; tan sólo pensaba en voz alta. Mejor contéstame algo, ¿qué clase de relación sostenían mis padres con Mitsumasa Kido? Además de los negocios de mi padre, ¿por qué eran tan amigos?  
–Bueno… –dijo Andrzej, nervioso–. Ellos eran amigos... amigos muy cercanos, ya te lo había comentado. El amo Shigeaki poseía una gran fortuna, un día cruzó camino con Mitsumasa Kido, comenzaron a relacionarse por cuestiones de negocios, más adelante se asociaron en proyectos como el de la Fundación Graude, y finalmente lograron entablar una profunda amistad. Me imagino que tampoco lo recuerdas a él…  
–¿A quién? –preguntó Ikki, crispado.  
–Al señor Mitsumasa –respondió Andrzej, mesurado en su tono de voz–, él también estuvo presente en tu infancia, cuando Shigeaki y Megumi estaban con vida.  
–Recuerdo muy bien a Mitsumasa Kido… –contestó Ikki, lúgubre–. Pero no lo consigo recordar en aquellos días que me describes; fue después de la muerte de mis padres cuando conocí a Mitsumasa Kido, en la Fundación Graude... Pero Andrzej, mi pregunta implicaba que respondieras algo diferente, no esta versión condensada y simplona; tal vez prefieras que sea más directo... ¿Qué clase de relación sostuvo Megumi Kano con Mitsumasa Kido?  
–Pues... la relación entre ambos era de amistad –dijo Andrzej, intranquilo. Y después de aclarar su garganta con un sorbo de agua, prosiguió–: Ella era la esposa de tu padre, socio de Mitsumasa, los tres se llevaban muy bien, ya te lo dije…  
–Por favor, Andrzej, –replicó Ikki con procacidad–, esperaba de ti algo menos infantil. Soy un hombre, puedo manejarlo.  
–Pero… ¿qué es lo quieres que te diga, Ikki? No sé a qué te refieres.  
–Ya te lo dije, quiero la verdad. Dime lo que sepas sobre Mitsumasa Kido y la relación que sostuvo con mi madre, háblame de ese algo que ellos dos tenían y que fue más allá de una simple amistad...  
–Por favor, Ikki, no sigas, no te entiendo.  
–Claro, supongo que es posible que no sepas de lo que hablo, Andrzej… –dijo Ikki–. ¿Tú sabías que él era mi verdadero padre?  
–¡¿Qué dices?! ¿De dónde sacas esa locura?! Eso es mentira, Ikki, tu único padre era, es y será Shigeaki Kanno. Por favor, no te atrevas a decir esas cosas de nuevo.  
–¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Andrzej? ¿Estás seguro que Shigeaki era mi padre?  
–¡Por supuesto! Me ofende tu pregunta, no entiendo como puedes pensar algo así. Dime quién te dijo esa canallada. ¿Quién fue capaz de sembrar en ti esa idea tan despreciable? ¿Fue Mitsumasa Kido quien te dijo todo esto?

Ikki sonrió para sus adentros: "canallada" era una palabra que se quedaba corta para designar un acto tan mezquino y cobarde; solamente un ser así de perverso, podrido por dentro y por fuera, pudo ser capaz de ocasionar un daño de esa magnitud. Ese remedo de hombre que le había arrebatado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, había su maldito maestro: Guilty, Guardián de la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

–No, no fue Mitsumasa... –respondió Ikki–, y realmente no importa quién me dijo todo esto... es un secreto que he guardado conmigo desde hace mucho.

–Ikki, debes confiar en mi –suplicó el viejo.

Como un reflejo instantáneo, lo supo de inmediato. Quizás era por su propia naturaleza paranoica, pero Ikki sabía que Andrzej estaba mintiendo.

–Andrzej, te he salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, he pagado tus gastos médicos y hasta te he invitado a comer –dijo Ikki, sin quitarle la mirada de encima–. Me parece que he sido muy caritativo contigo, justo como mi padre lo fue, según tus afirmaciones; no te estoy cobrando nada, pero creo que lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, es lo que te pido… y te pido la verdad. Dime si soy hijo de Mitsumasa Kido.  
–Pero ya te dije que…  
–¡Dímelo!

Asustada, la gente del restaurante volvió el rostro hacia la mesa de Ikki; todos creían que estaba a nada de darle una severa golpiza. Andrzej era un alcohólico que no sabía vivir, ni mentir, pero además tenía otra incapacidad: no sabía como perdonarse a sí mismo. Presionado por las miradas morbosas de los comensales y por el aura hostigante e inmisericorde de Ikki, Andrzej no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir con la verdad.

–Está bien, Ikki... –dijo el viejo. Luego dio otro trago a su vaso–: Sí, tienes razón, eres hijo de Mitsumasa Kido... y Shun también lo es.

A pesar de no estar sorprendido en lo absoluto, Ikki conservaba todavía algunas dudas en su interior.

–¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Explícame cómo fue que mi madre se inmiscuyó con ese maldito anciano. ¿Por qué traicionó a mi padre? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de Kido?  
–Estamos hablando de algo muy delicado, Ikki, te pido serenidad.  
–No te atrevas a pedirme nada, estuviste mintiéndome desde hace varios minutos, ¿y todo para qué? ¿querías protegerme?  
–Cometí un error contigo, Ikki, lo acepto. No debí pensar que no sabrías cómo manejarlo. Pero por esa misma razón por la cual yo no debí juzgarte, te pido que no hagas lo mismo: no juzgues tan impulsivamente a tus padres, porque a pesar de todas estas circunstancias, ellos los amaban a ustedes, a ti y a Shun, los amaban con toda su vida...  
–Está bien, Andrzej –dijo Ikki, un poco menos alterado–, pero por favor, dime lo que sepas, dímelo de una buena vez.  
–Como gustes –contestó el viejo, menos preocupado por su propio bienestar–. Hace 15 años tu padre y Mitsumasa comenzaron esa amistad de la que te platiqué antes; ellos se encerraban por horas en el estudio de Shigeaki, hablaban de nuevos proyectos financieros, y planeaban el futuro de la Fundación Graude que, apenas, comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos como organización. Yo le tenía particular aprecio al señor Mitsumasa, pero un día... un día yo lo encontré en la habitación de tus padres. Él estaba ahí, con Megumi, besándola como si fuese una cualquiera y no la esposa de su mejor amigo. En ese momento no me atreví a intervenir, a detenerlos, solamente me aparté de la puerta para no continuar presenciando una acción que me parecía por demás grotesca. Yo sabía que un acto de esa naturaleza destruiría el alma del Señor Kanno.

Una combinación de asco y rencor se retorció en sus vísceras. Ikki apretaba ambos puños, tratando de contener la rabia que hervía en su corazón.

–A pesar de todo traté de callar –continuó Andrzej–, traté de guardar absoluto silencio; no quería manchar el nombre de la señora Megumi, pero no pude soportar mucho tiempo con esas intenciones. Soportar la presencia de Mitsumasa Kido ahí, en la misma mesa que tu padre, engañándolo, era algo que me indignaba profundamente. Y así, llegó el día en que no pude aguantar más y le conté todo a tu padre.  
–¿Y que sucedió?  
–En un principio, sucedió algo natural; su corazón se hizo pedazos al escuchar lo que ví. Devastado, tu padre no sabía que hacer, si matar a tu Megumi, matar a Mitsumasa, matarse a si mismo, o matar a todos. Shigeaki estaba lleno de odio, sus ojos eran terribles… de hecho nunca antes había visto a alguien con una mirada tan llena de… impiedad: excepto a ti. Pero después ocurrió algo insospechable: Shigeaki dejó de cultivar su odio. Él no hizo nada, Ikki. Nada.  
–¿Nada?  
–Sí, nada. Yo tampoco lo entendí… y aún con el paso de los años, sigo sin hacerlo. Como te dije, tu padre reaccionó con ira y mucho dolor, y casi en el instante en que dejé de contarle, salió disparado en su automóvil a buscar a Mitsumasa Kido. Ellos debieron hablar mucho, me imagino. Cuando tu padre regresó por la madrugada, se encontraba diferente; más calmado, sereno, hasta podría decirse que contento. Dejando a un lado su primer reacción, en realidad nunca pasó nada que pudiera lamentarse; tus padres jamás discutieron al respecto, el tiempo siguió su curso y no pasó mucho antes de que tu madre le diera la noticia de su primer embarazo. Yo pensé que las sospechas de tu paternidad detonarían esa desgracia que, afortunadamente, no había ocurrido antes, pero otra vez nada pasó; por el contrario, sucedió lo opuesto a mis predicciones. Desde el momento de tu concepción, el lazo entre Megumi y Shigeaki se hizo más estrecho; su amor se fortaleció. Nunca había presenciado tanto amor entre dos personas, mucho menos bajo circunstancias tan adversas.  
–No entiendo Andrzej –dijo Ikki–. ¿Por qué no hizo nada? ¿Kido le hizo creer a Shigeaki que tú mentías? ¿O fue mi madre quien lo engañó, haciéndole creer que yo era su hijo biológico?  
–En realidad no –respondió el viejo, estoico–. Shigeaki sabía perfectamente que tú no eras su hijo. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso al respecto? Yo creo que Mitsumasa le contó la verdad... le contó la verdad, y de alguna forma Shigeaki pudo aceptarlo.  
–No tiene sentido, Andrzej. ¿Por qué Kido le contaría la verdad? ¿Y por qué Shigeaki aceptaría algo así?  
–No lo sé, Ikki... sólo sé que Megumi y Mitsumasa estuvieron juntos una sola vez antes de tu nacimiento. Después de eso, volvieron a… ¿engañar? No, Shigeaki lo sabía perfectamente. Megumi y Mitsumasa tuvieron otro encuentro y, en él, concibieron a Shun; y tu padre lo sabía.

El rostro de Ikki era un manuscrito de infelicidad. El odio que emanaba de su cuerpo hacía vibrar cada ventana y vaso de la cafetería.

–¿Cómo pudo mi madre volver a acostarse con Kido? ¿Por qué Shigeaki lo permitió? ¡Explícame, Andrzej!  
–Todo eso lo desconozco, Ikki. Sólo puedo decirte que tu madre no engañó a Shigeaki. Tu padre estaba plenamente conciente de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Mitsumasa, él sabía de esos encuentros sexuales, de esas dos ocasiones en las que tú y Shun fueron concebidos. Mi señor lo sabía todo, Ikki, Megumi estaba conciente de ello, y también Mitsumasa Kido… después de que tú y Shun nacieron, el señor Kido visitaba con mayor regularidad la casa de tus padres; supongo que quería verlos, después de todo ustedes eran sus hijos. Ikki… entiendo lo que sientes, por eso mismo no puedo comprender qué clase de persona trató de destruirte el alma contándote la verdad, sencillamente no lo comprendo. Yo no hubiera querido tener que decirte todo esto, pero esa mirada tuya, la misma mirada que tu padre me mostrara hace años, es la que me está haciendo contarte todo.  
–Descuida –dijo Ikki–. Por favor, continúa.  
–Está bien. Tus padres… bueno, en realidad los tres, tus padres y Mitsumasa, parecían muy felices compartiendo la paternidad de ustedes dos. Yo no entiendo como pudieron convivir con esa cordialidad, tan naturales como si no existiera una infidelidad y una traición de por medio. Un día, poco tiempo después de que Shun naciera, antes de que yo... me marchara, antes de la muerte de tus padres, me atreví a preguntarle al señor Shigeaki por qué había permitido tal deshonra, por qué seguía amando a tu madre, y por qué seguía estimando a Mitsumasa. Tu padre fue muy directo conmigo, me miró a los ojos y me dijo con voz clara y decidida algo que nunca olvidaré, algo que recuerdo a la perfección cada vez que pienso en ti o en tu hermano. Él me dijo: "Andrzej, sé que por más que lo intentas no eres capaz de comprender la concepción de Ikki y de Shun; también sé que conoces la verdad, que ellos no llevan mi sangre, y que son hijos de mi entrañable amigo, Mitsumasa Kido; pero debes comprender una cosa: Ikki y Shun son un milagro, su destino ha sido trazado por las estrellas y es irrevocable. Ellos podrán tener la sangre de Mitsumasa Kido corriendo por sus venas, pero también poseen la eternidad: son hijos del universo y los amo más que a nada en este mundo. Ellos, mis hijos, los hijos del cosmos, nunca serán como los demás. No lo olvides nunca"  
–No puedo creerlo… –pronunció Ikki, con tristeza  
–Ésa fue la única explicación que me dio tu padre. Ignoro todavía por qué no le molestaba la situación, o qué pudo haberle dicho Mitsumasa Kido para dejarlo satisfecho, pero... tu padre parecía ser feliz. Parecía que todo lo concerniente al nacimiento de ustedes dos lo hacía sentir bien; vamos, parecía feliz por la concepción en sí misma.

Una sensación nauseabunda parecía reemplazar todo el odio; Ikki estaba ofendido con todo el relato, se sentía horrorizado, no podía creer que Shigeaki pudiera haber sido tan tonto. Mitsumasa era un cretino, los había engañado a todos. El silencio volvió a extenderse entre ambos. Las dos almas solitarias no tenían nada más qué decirse. Ikki no quería hacer más preguntas, la charla con el viejo no había resultado en la catarsis que él anticipaba, por el contrario, sólo le había dejado un malestar creciente, como un intervalo temporal indefinido de momentos difusos. Era preferible quedarse con lo poco que tenía, el recuerdo del calor de su madre y nada más.

–Pero bueno, Ikki –dijo el viejo, tratando de romper la tensión–, mejor háblame de ti, cuéntame a qué te dedicas, cómo lograste convertirte en un hombre... háblame de Shun, de la infancia de ambos... háblame de ustedes. Me gustaría saber.  
–¿Quieres saber de nuestra infancia? –respondió Ikki sin mucho afán–. Nuestra infancia fue un verdadero infierno. Shun y yo nos dedicábamos a ser fuertes, a soportar los peores tratos; crecimos sin padres, sin protección, sin cariño... sin un lugar al que pudiéramos llamar hogar. Después de que nuestros padres murieran, Shun y yo fuimos a dar un orfanato... uno que formaba parte de la Fundación Graude: ahí pasamos un par de años, intentando sobrevivir, hasta que un día la Fundación requirió de nosotros y...

Contarle a Andrzej sobre su vida como Santos de Athena, era un relato que el pobre viejo alcohólico no podría asimilar; Ikki optó excluir esos detalles de su vida, aspectos que particularmente definían todo lo que él había sido antes del fin de la guerra…  
–Trabajamos un tiempo para la Fundación Graude –continuó Ikki–, tratando de contrarrestar el mal que azotaba al mundo, dirigidos por la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido.  
¡Es verdad! –respondió Andrzej–. Supe que el señor Mitsumasa tuvo una nieta, aunque nunca supe de donde salió exactamente. ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
–Saori Kido.

Una cálida y breve melancolía regresó a su corazón al sentir en la boca el nombre de la diosa a la que consagrara su vida entera; la diosa por la que obtuvo una gran cantidad de heridas, por la que sufrió orgullosamente y por la que luchó siempre con honor, derramando sangre enemiga en el campo de batalla. Muchos sentimientos lo inundaron en un instante; sin darse cuenta comenzó a olvidar el sinsabor de sus orígenes genéticos.

–Shun y yo luchamos a lado de Saori –dijo Ikki con los ojos brillando–. Fue en aquellos días cuando pudimos hallar el camino; sabíamos que nuestro deber era pelear contra las adversidades de la vida como hombres, siempre con coraje y entrega.  
–Me da mucho gusto escucharte hablar así –externó el viejo sinceramente conmovido–. No me cabe la menor duda: que tú y Shun pudieran sobrevivir al accidente fue un milagro de Dios. Pero dime algo, Ikki… hay algo que no deja de revolotear en mi cabeza, es algo que dijiste hace unos momentos… ¿de verdad Mitsumasa Kido no veló por ustedes?  
–Sí… de alguna forma él se hizo cargo de nosotros…–contestó Ikki–. Kido nunca nos reconoció como sus hijos, para él siempre fuimos unos huérfanos sin apellido, sin nada en el mundo. Lo único que teníamos era su miserable caridad; el bastardo siempre nos trató como a unos pordioseros. Pero realmente no necesitábamos nada de él; para Shun, y también para mí, lo más importante eran los lazos de sangre que nos unían. Lo que Kido pudiera habernos dado o no, no nos interesó jamás.

Agobiado por las culpas, Andrzej halló consuelo en las palabras de Ikki; se sentía muy orgulloso por saber lo fuerte que era el cariño entre los dos hermanos.

–Ya comenzó a oscurecer… –dijo Andrzej, con ansia–. No quisiera ser descortés, pero ya estoy viejo; me encantaría que me contaras más de ti y de Shun, saber si tienen novia o están casados, saber a qué se dedican, cuáles son sus planes, pero me siento muy fatigado, Ikki. A menos que tengas más preguntas en mente, me gustaría irme a mi casa y descansar un poco.  
–Creía tener más preguntas para ti, Andrzej –contestó Ikki, decepcionado–, pero creo que ya me has dicho suficiente...

Andrzej se levantó de la mesa, contento de que al fin se terminara ese martirio.

–Sin embargo, Andrzej, quisiera saber una última cosa... ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad le hiciste a mis padres? Cuéntame de tu verdadera traición...

El rostro de Andrzej perdió color... parecía que había visto a un demonio.

–Ya te lo dije, Ikki... tus padres se quedaron sin dinero, y yo los abandoné en tiempos de necesidad... los abandoné.  
–¿Y es por eso que viniste a Alemania? –inquirió Ikki con malicia–. No pretendas engañarme, ya no soy el niño al que mi padre te encomendó educar: soy un hombre y entiendo mejor que nadie lo que significa el dolor del pecado, yo mismo he caminado esa senda... es por eso que sé lo que es cometer una auténtica traición. Lo que me describes suena más a un error banal, a un simple error de juicio, y no a un verdadero acto de deslealtad que haya orillado a odiar y a destruir tu vida, tal como lo haces ahora.  
–¡Basta! –gritó el viejo, por primera vez encolerizado–. No sé de qué hablas, pareces un desquiciado. El habernos encontrado sólo ha sido una gran y estúpida casualidad, no busques obtener respuestas que no existen, déjame en paz...  
–¡Vaya! Así que tienes garras después de todo –dijo Ikki con una sonrisa, de pie, imponiendo su físico sobre el exasperado y débil Andrzej.  
–Perdóname –replicó el viejo con temor–, no sé qué me pasó... estoy muy cansado hijo, y hablar de mi pasado, de lo que le hice a tus padres, me lastima. Tienes razón, lo que te cuento suena como una deslealtad superflua, pero para mí representa más que eso... la familia Kanno, desde siempre nos brindó apoyo a nosotros, a mi familia... mi padre trabajaba para tu abuelo, y yo para tu padre; nos dieron la oportunidad de una vida, por eso, por ridículo que te parezca lo que hice, a mí me duele como una llaga, porque no fui capaz de corresponder a la confianza que tus padres depositaron en mí.

Más tranquilo, Ikki tomó del hombro al viejo...

–No te preocupes, Andrzej... vamos, paguemos la cuenta y vayamos a tu casa, te ves muy cansado.

Después de pagar la cuenta, Ikki se encargó de acompañar al viejo a su casa. Al llegar ahí se encontró con un edificio de departamentos en muy mal estado; había seis pisos con cuatro pequeños apartamentos en cada uno, una oscura escalera de escalones gastados y tambaleantes, y pintura descascarillada en las paredes. En apariencia el edificio parecía abandonado, pero los condominios se encontraban ocupados ilegalmente por toda la gente que habitaba y se pudría en los alrededores: mendigos y delincuentes. La peste que emanaba del sucio departamento de Andrzej era muy potente, repugnaría a cualquiera, menos a Ikki, acostumbrado a lidiar con olores mucho más nauseabundos en la isla donde entrenó. El departamento del viejo era una verdadera mierda: sin muebles, hediondo a vomito y a heces; estaba sembrado de trozos de comida aplastados, colillas de cigarro, latas y botellas vacías.

–Sé que no es muy agradable –dijo el viejo, apenado–, por favor disculpa el desastre que es todo esto.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Ikki comprendió el infierno que el viejo vivía, aunque no era capaz de entender por qué se sometía a tal castigo. Ikki se despidió amablemente de Andrzej, quedando puntualmente de recogerlo al día siguiente para invitarlo de nuevo a comer, sólo que esta vez sin tormentos. Andrzej derramó una lágrima, dio un fuerte abrazo a Ikki y se despidió de él, reiterando el interés por verlo nuevamente.

A pesar de no contar con un reloj, Ikki sabía que ya casi era su hora de entrada al trabajo. Sin embargo, la responsabilidad que tenía en ese momento era algo carente de importancia. Ikki optó por deambular un rato, sin destino; no sentía ánimos de trabajar, ni tenía la intención de encerrarse en ese exceso de ruido, humo, ebrios y luces de neón.

Después de caminar un largo rato, detuvo sus lánguidos pasos sin miramientos. En la banca de un enorme y boscoso parque, tomó asiento para dar descanso a su ánimo devastado. Había poca gente alrededor, el único sonido distinguible era el golpe del viento sobre los árboles.

"¿Qué le diré a Shun?"

No sabía si sería correcto llamarle y contarle sobre Andrzej Gierek. ¿Tenía derecho a lastimar a Shun de esa forma? Siempre supo que Mitsumasa Kido era padre de todos ellos: de Shun, de Hyoga, de Shiryu, de Seiya, de Jabu, de Geki, de todos; Mitsumasa Kido era padre de todos los niños que se habían convertido en Santos de Bronce, y también era padre de aquéllos que nunca volvieron de los campos de entrenamiento. Ikki sospechaba que Hyoga también lo sabía, pero nunca quiso averiguarlo; prefería guardar para él solo el peso de tan desdichada verdad. No podía permitir que las atroces revelaciones de Guilty lastimaran a sus queridos amigos… sus hermanos.

Frustrado, sintió un extraño calor apoderarse de su sangre. Pensó en su madre; no en aquel rostro que era incapaz de recordar, sino en el calor de su abrazo: lo único que conservaba de ella. Angustiado por Shun y sus hermanos, por su orfandad, Ikki elevó la vista: parecía que unos rayos cruzaban el cielo; al caer la noche, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu... no quiero lastimarlos…"

**CONTINÚA...**

**-Ending Theme:**** Termination****  
****-Álbum:**** Saint Seiya Hits II****  
****-Artista:**** Make Up Project**

Para quienes tengan un poco de dudas, mi historia maneja la continuidad de la paternidad de los Santos de Bronce conforme al anime; es decir, ellos no saben –aparentemente– que Mitsumasa Kido es su padre. Sólo como una libertad creativa, me permití incluir el pasaje del manga en donde Guilty revela a Ikki que Mitsumasa es padre de todos ellos, mas no el pasaje donde Ikki a su vez le revela esto a Seiya y compañía. Es decir, en mi fanfic, solamente Ikki sabe que Mitsumasa Kido es el padre biológico de los Santos de Bronce.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Opening Theme:**** Autumn Forever****  
****-Álbum:**** IV****  
****-Artista:****To Die For**

**Capítulo Seis: Lazos de Sangre.** **(Parte 3 de 3)**

¿Qué debía hacer? Ocultar la verdad por más tiempo no le afectaría a nadie, salvo a él mismo; pero Ikki sabía que no podía tomar esa decisión pensando sólo en él; la paternidad de los Santos de Bronce era una verdad que, por más lastimosa que fuera, sus hermanos merecían conocer.

Cansado de sentir, cerró los ojos, centrando toda su atención en el viento que rozaba con gentilmente los árboles y arbustos del parque. En un segundo el aire se volvió sofocante; un hermoso pulso musical proveniente de una lira lo hizo caer en un apacible trance…

–¡¿Qué?!

Ya no se encontraba físicamente en aquel parque de Berlín, sin embargo, seguía en Alemania, pero ¿en donde? Ikki no tuvo ningún problema para reconocer el lugar a donde había sido transportado. No era precisamente un buen sitio: se trataba de la cámara donde Saga, Shura y Camus perdieran valientemente la vida en un intento de emboscada hacia el terrible Hades, el dios que encabezara la última batalla, la más cruel de todas. Con desconfianza, el que fuera Santo del Fénix reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba parado: el Castillo Heinschtein.

Ikki no pudo entender como había llegado hasta ahí, mucho menos sabiendo que el castillo había sido destruido en la batalla que Seiya y compañía sostuvieran contra uno de los tres Kyoto, el terrible Radamanthys de Wyvern.

"No me decepciones, Ikki, sé que has visto cosas mucho más extrañas que ésta..."

Alerta, el Fénix se puso en guardia, elevando su cosmos con intensidad.

"Deberías preocuparte menos por Shun; él ya no es un niño indefenso que necesite de ti, que requiera que lo protejas de todos los peligros del mundo. Dale la oportunidad de juzgar por si mismo la verdad, la auténtica, no la que crees poseer en tus manos"

La música que lo hipnotizara en el parque comenzó a sonar eufóricamente, llena de energia, inundando con toda la virtuosidad de la lira la cámara donde Ikki se encontraba, abrumándolo más y más.

–No puede ser... esa canción es... ¡El Réquiem de Cuerdas!

Como si de un fantasma se tratase, Mime de Benetnasch apareció delante de Ikki, vistiendo su armadura Divina del Signo de Eta.

–Tú estás muerto –dijo Ikki, convencido.  
–Así es, y tú también lo estarás si no pones atención a mis palabras –respondió Mime, parando de golpe el sonido de su lira.  
–¿Qué está pasando Mime? ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta visión?  
–En realidad es muy simple: considera todo esto un favor.  
–No lo entiendo.  
–No seas modesto, Ikki… tú me ayudaste hace mucho, me liberaste de tanto odio, me quitaste la venda de los ojos y destruiste aquella farsa en la que vivía, esa mentira que yo mismo había creado para evadirme, para engañarme y estar ciego ante la verdad. Por haberme liberado de las sombras, es que he venido hasta ti, viejo amigo… quiero a pagarte esa deuda...

Mime continuó tocando la hermosa melodía del Réquiem de Cuerdas, una canción con una capacidad destructiva inimaginable, pero prescindiendo del efecto asesino en su lira para usarla como un catalizador que hiciera a Ikki comprenderlo todo.

–¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez, Ikki? Dijimos que de encontrarnos en otra vida seríamos amigos... y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora, ser tu amigo. Por favor, por una vez en tu vida confía en alguien… confía en nosotros y permítenos ayudarte.  
–¿Nosotros? –exclamó Ikki, confundido.

Producto de un arpa, una melodía hipnotizante comenzó a dar signos de vida y belleza en aquella cámara; era música que el corazón de Ikki reconocía a la perfección...

–Pandora –dijo Ikki, con la sangre hirviendo de incertidumbre.

La heredera de la dinastía Heinschtein apareció de forma repentina, tocando dulcemente una canción dedicada al hombre que hacía tiempo lastimara con tanta crueldad... una canción para el hombre al que había amado tanto.

–Ikki... me da gusto verte otra vez –dijo Pandora, con la voz repleta de dulzura.

El estar nuevamente ante la presencia de Pandora, aquella hermosa y trágica mujer que muriera en sus brazos, era algo muy difícil para sus ojos.

–Queremos ayudarte Ikki... permítenos hacerlo –dijo Mime con gran benevolencia.  
–Pandora, Mime, sean claros ¿qué pretenden realmente? ¿Cómo esperan ayudarme?  
–Queremos guiarte, Ikki –respondió Pandora–, queremos quitar de tu mente los candados de la duda. Esta vigilia agonizante que padeces siempre ha sido algo natural en ti, Ikki… nosotros sólo queremos que sepas enfocarla, que no te dejes confundir por verdades tergiversadas.  
–No permitas que hagan de ti un niño asustado y sin fuerzas –dijo Mime con autoridad–. Tú eres mucho más que eso… no les permitas triunfar.  
–¿Quién o quiénes tratan de hacerme eso? ¿Quién es mi enemigo?  
–En éste preciso momento, tu único enemigo eres tú mismo –resolvió Pandora.  
–Ikki –continuó Mime–, aunque no compartamos lazos de sangre, tú y yo somos hermanos. Tú me ayudaste, me hiciste confrontar mi pasado, me ayudaste a descubrir ese algo que me negaba a ver. Ayúdate a ti mismo, permite que tus ojos vean aquello que las sombras de la muerte te han escondido.  
–Antes de hacer a Shun partícipe de lo que hasta ahora conoces, primero preocúpate por descubrir la verdad en su totalidad, Ikki –exclamo Pandora, mirando con amor los ojos del Fénix–. No te conformes con los rescoldos de una revelación a medias, de una verdad rodeada de mentiras, envuelta en una nube de humo creada por tus enemigos.

Pandora y Mime tocaron sus instrumentos al unísono, interpretando una canción extraordinaria, sin posibilidad de convertirse en realidad. Ikki quedó mudo, atónito ante el poder de tan maravillosa pieza, perdiendo el conocimiento en el abrazo de un tenue y onírico aire que lo devolvió lentamente a la realidad...

En la banca del parque el viento había dejado de soplar; Ikki abrió los ojos con la desesperación llegando hasta su garganta.

–Ahora lo entiendo todo, Pandora, Mime... Shaka...

Una sensación estremecedora atravesó la espina dorsal de Ikki como si se tratara de una bala y, apoderado por un mal presentimiento, se levantó de inmediato, emprendiendo una carrera frenética hacia el edificio donde vivía Andrzej.

Ikki derrumbó la puerta del departamento de una sola patada, encontrando la miseria que habitaba en el lugar, pero no al anciano. Mientras imaginaba el paradero del viejo, un vecino de Andrzej, un vicioso que acostumbraba refugiarse en aquel viejo edificio, tomo fuertemente el brazo de Ikki, mostrándose hostil por su presencia.

–¡Y tú quién diablos eres! ¿Acaso eres policía? ¡Mejor lárgate!

Con la fuerza de su cosmos lanzó muy lejos al rufián, evitando cualquier otra clase de contacto que pudiera hacerle perder el tiempo. Desesperado una vez más, Ikki volvió a correr en busca de Andrzej.

–No debe estar muy lejos de aquí –dijo en voz alta, convencido de sentir la débil señal de vida que emitía el viejo.

Después de barrer a gran velocidad muchas calles, Ikki halló a Andrzej; el viejo cargaba con dificultad una ridícula y vieja maleta, intentando escapar de la ciudad. Ikki gritó con furia el nombre del viejo, esperando detenerlo. El corazón del viejo se aceleró al escuchar aquella desgarradora voz, y aún cuando hizo lo que pudo por huir, cualquiera de sus intentos resultó ser inútil. Sin realizar ningún esfuerzo, Ikki dio alcance a Andrzej, lastimando el brazo del viejo con severidad.

–¡A dónde crees que vas, maldito¡ –dijo Ikki, desengañado por completo.

–¡Lejos, muy lejos! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡No puedo estar cerca de ti, solamente me causarás problemas! Si permanezco junto a ti, volverá a pasar, sucederá de nuevo...  
–¿Qué es que lo sucederá de nuevo?  
–¡La matanza volverá! Volverá a ti, volverá a mí ¡Tienes que entenderlo!  
–Basta de juegos –resolvió Ikki con firmeza–, en este mismo instante me vas a decir codo lo que me has ocultado hasta ahora, y por tu propio bien más te vale que no vuelvas a mentirme.

El viejo comenzó a llorar, pero no a causa dolor que Ikki le inflingiera en el brazo izquierdo, no… sus lágrimas eran de pánico.

–No mentí cuando dije que era un milagro volver a verte... es una fortuna que tú y Shun sobrevivieran, pero habría sido mejor para todos si ambos hubieran muerto....  
–¡Qué estás diciendo, malnacido!

En lugar de una respuesta, Andrzej escupió abruptamente muchas gotas de sangre en el rostro de Ikki. El flujo de sangre fue provocado por una lanza corta que lo atravesó por la espalda, ocasionándole una herida de muerte. De inmediato, Ikki apresuró a Andrzej contra un muro cercano, sentándolo ahí, para después colocarse en posición de pelea, esperando el inminente asalto.

Una tempestad de lanzas fue disparada contra el Fénix, pero éste, sin dificultad logró deshacerse de los golpes letales de todas ellas, eludiendo hábilmente el ataque.

–¡Salgan de su escondite, malditos! Puedo sentir sus presencias, cobardes...

Un grupo de diez extraños guerreros apareció frente a Ikki, retándolo mortalmente a duelo. Eran diez guerreros armados con gladius, tridentes y lanzas cortas, moviéndose con cautela, amenazantes, buscando rodear al portador del cosmos de fuego.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los diez guerreros portaban armaduras que no se parecían a ninguna que Ikki hubiera visto antes; los nudillos iban reforzados por picos muy agudos; la defensa del tronco se encontraba hecha de láminas pequeñas e imbricadas que caían unas sobre otras, fabricadas con un material desconocido que también cubría la protección para el cráneo: un casco gálico imperial.

–¡Nuestras identidades y motivaciones son algo que no te incumbe, Santo de Bronce! Confórmate con saber que queremos la cabeza del anciano y que, como bono, nos llevaremos también la tuya –dijo el que estaba al frente de todos los guerreros, guiando el asalto.

Ikki sonrió.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó el líder de los guerreros.  
–De ustedes –respondió Ikki con los ojos cerrados–. ¿Así que pretenden tomar mi cabeza? Bien, los reto a que vengan y la tomen.

En pasos lentos, pero calculados, los diez guerreros consiguieron rodear por completo a Ikki, encerrándolo en un círculo que iba estrechándose más y más, logrando preocupar un poco al guerrero de fuego. Mientras los observaba sin perder de vista sus movimientos, Ikki experimentó una inquietud anómala: aunque físicamente tenían similitudes con las tropas del Santuario, a diferencia de los primeros, estos diez guerreros poseían cosmoenergía. El desconcierto de Ikki fue en incremento conforme el cosmos de los diez guerreros crecía de manera acelerada.

Del casco que protegía sus cráneos, podían divisarse los ojos inyectados de sangre. Listos para dar el primer paso, los soldados llevaron sus cosmos al límite, dando un grito de guerra.

–Mueran –dijo Ikki con convicción.

Sin esperar a que sus adversarios lo atacaran primero, con una rapidez soberbia Ikki se lanzó contra ellos, embistiéndolos al mismo tiempo; con gran destreza eludía todos los ataques de sus armas y puños. Los guerreros no eran en lo absoluto enemigos comunes; todos conseguían moverse casi a la par de Ikki, atacando de forma incesante con furia y habilidad, mostrando un poder digno de un Santo de Plata.

Ingrávido, sin que ninguna fuerza pudiera someterlo en pleno vuelo, Ikki se elevó por los aires, mostrando la verdadera naturaleza de su poder: el cosmos de un Santo Dorado. Los guerreros, al grado del paroxismo, sólo pudieron observar al guerrero de fuego que, levitando majestuosamente, alzó los brazos al cielo, cargando toda su fuerza en un solo y preciso golpe que impactó inexorable a sus adversarios.

–¡Hoo Yoku Ten Shoo!

El poder de Las Alas Llameantes del Fénix no dio oportunidad a sus enemigos de una contraofensiva. Como una lluvia viento y fuego, todos los que osaron atacarlo cayeron fulminados, muertos para siempre.

Después de asesinar a sus enemigos, Ikki aterrizó suavemente sobre sus puntas, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al lado Andrzej, que lucía muy mal. Al acercarse al viejo, confirmó la gravedad de su estado: la lanza había tocado puntos vitales, pero la agonía sería lenta; al pobre viejo no le esperaba una muerte tranquila, mucho menos rápida, por el contrario... le quedaban varios minutos de dolor, de infierno.

Ikki no podía hacer nada por el viejo, salvo estar con él todo el tiempo que durara su agonía.

–Ikki, por favor... –pronunció el viejo débilmente.  
–Dime, Andrzej.  
–Perdóname por permitir... por permitir que Mitsumasa los despojara de su fortuna, de lo que era de ustedes… por no protegerlos como prometí a Shigeaki... por permitir que tus padres fueran enterrados en tan... tan horrendo lugar, ellos merecían una... una tumba digna, no ese lugar...  
–Andrzej…  
–Perdóname, hijo… perdóname. Tenías razón… te mentí sobre casi todo...  
–Andrzej, claro que te perdono, pero por favor dime la verdad.

El anciano tomó de las manos a Ikki, que se encontraba hincado junto a él.

–Mitsumasa fue un maldito, ese hombre era terrible, Ikki... te mentí... tus padres no... no murieron en un accidente como te dije... ellos...

Andrzej comenzó a entrar en un shock; había torpeza en la articulación, las palabras se desdibujaban en los finales, las consonantes se volvían más suaves, menos claras y poco a poco comenzaban a sonar como vocales. De pronto ya no hablaba; murmuraba y gemía, intentaba decirle algo a Ikki, pero apenas y alcanzaba a pronunciar un barboteo incomprensible, un ruido horrible que sonaba totalmente caótico. La saliva le resbalaba por las comisuras de la boca y aquel sonido seguía saliendo de ella, como un salmo de inconcebible dolor y confusión. Era cuestión de minutos para que pronto Andrzej perdiera la consciencia y, quizá, con un poco suerte, también la vida.

Desconsolado, Ikki se llevó las manos a la cara; se mantuvo así durante varios segundos, pensativo, pero luego las retiró. Tenía la mirada firme; estaba listo para averiguar la verdad.

–Te haré un favor y tú me harás uno a mí en el proceso –dijo Ikki, convencido de sus acciones–. Pero antes tengo que decirte algo, Andrzej… Te perdono por todo lo que has hecho, te lo digo de corazón, y por eso necesitaré que tú también me perdones.

Con determinación, Ikki cerró el puño derecho, levantó el dedo índice y lo apuntó contra la frente de Andrzej, que iba perdiéndose más y más en un mundo de sombras.

–¡Ho Gen Ma Ken!

Se trataba de una decisión muy difícil, quizás inhumana, pero era totalmente necesaria. El Puño Fantasma del Fénix no sólo ayudaría a Ikki a realizar una expedición en los pensamientos de Andrzej, sino que también serviría para darle una muerte mucho más rápida y apropiada, destruyendo su cerebro de manera paulatina con el poder psíquico que habría de ejercer sobre su mente. En términos prácticos, era ayudarle a bien morir.

La experiencia de Ikki con esta técnica mental tan poderosa, le había transformado en un maestro en su uso, ejerciendo un dominio que le permitía manipularla para diferentes propósitos, llevándola más allá de sus límites originales; partía de un golpe psíquico que podía destruir la mente y el sistema nervioso del oponente, usándola como un conducto de expedición, como un medio para adentrarse en los pensamientos más profundos de su adversario.

Una vez que él Fénix se trasladó a la psique del moribundo, el viaje agotador dio comienzo junto a la ilusión fantasma.

En la cama de hotel la mujer se levanta y se viste. Andrzej es joven, se mantiene acostado, observa el techo como si buscara en él alguna estrella para pedir un deseo. "Pídelo, Andrzej, tan sólo dilo y me quedaré contigo". Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un cigarrillo recién encendido en mano, Andrzej responde: "¿De verdad te quedarías conmigo? ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre si te lo pido? La mujer con el rostro contraído aprieta los dientes y le devuelve una sonrisa tímida, cargada de tristeza. Titubeante, Andrzej tiene miedo de decir algo que arruine la vida de ambos. La mujer observa unos segundos el anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha y deja escapar una lágrima. Andrzej apaga su cigarro, se levanta y alcanza a la mujer antes de que salga por la puerta. "¿Por qué lloras? No tienes por qué abandonarlo, no te he pedido nada". La mujer se vuelve hacia él y le da un fino beso en los labios: "Ese es el problema, Andrzej, que no me has pedido nada; no me has pedido que me quede ni tampoco me has dicho que me amas. Ni siquiera me has pedido que no me case con él". La mujer retira los brazos de Andrzej de su cintura y abre la puerta, dejándolo solo... completamente solo.

Dentro de la mente de Andrzej, todo era caos. Su inminente caída en las fauces de la muerte hacían de su cerebro una tormenta de recuerdos y sentimientos entremezclados; era muy difícil saber hacia dónde mirar, hacia dónde buscar... y para desgracia de Ikki, el tiempo se estaba terminando. Ikki no sabía que podía sucederle si permanecía más tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar; ignoraba qué podía ser de su destino si se quedaba en la mente de Andrzej en el momento en que éste muriera. Era una situación incierta, un peligro que Ikki no quería conocer; tenía que darse prisa y hallar lo que tanto anhelaba, encontrarlo antes de que Andrzej perdiera la vida con Ikki dentro de su mente.

Andrzej sale de la habitación a toda prisa, apenas y trae los pantalones puestos. Corre descalzo por las escaleras, espera ganarle al elevador para darle alcance a la mujer antes de que salga del hotel. En el lobby, exhausto, la ve acercarse a la puerta, lista para salir del edificio y también de su vida. "¡Anekke!" grita desesperado; ella se detiene, se talla los ojos y lo mira. "¿Qué quieres ahora, Andrzej?" Está claro que lo nuestro fue un error, lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de todo esto para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas". La mujer intenta darse la media vuelta y emprender el camino hacia la calle, pero Andrzej la detiene del brazo. "No" dice él con aplomo. "Lo nuestro no ha sido un error, me rehúso a aceptar algo así". Anekke sonríe levemente, con pesadumbre. "Tus vacaciones terminan mañana, Andrzej, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí. Regresa a Japón, tienes un empleo allá y gente que te espera". Con esperanza en los ojos, Andrzej acerca el rostro de la mujer al suyo, olisquea su perfume delicado y le responde: "No me importa, Anekke. No me importa nada, excepto tú. No puedo seguir adelante con mi vida sin ti. Cumple mi deseo, quédate conmigo... para siempre". Anekke sonríe, llora, sonríe de nuevo. Andrzej la abraza estrechando su torso desnudo contra ella, mientras la gente en el lobby los mira con extrañeza. "Me quedaré contigo, Andrzej... siempre estaremos juntos... siempre". Anekke retira el anillo de compromiso de su mano y se deshace de él tirándolo en un bote de basura. Completamente enamorado, Andrzej toma a Anekke de la mano y regresa con ella a la habitación, a esa cama donde el amor dejo grabada una huella en su carne, en el espacio, en el tiempo...

La actividad cerebral de Andrzej parecía haber entrado en suspenso. El Golpe Fantasma del Fénix había cumplido su objetivo; le mostró un pasado donde él no se había equivocado, en el que no había permitido que la mujer que amaba, Anekke, saliera de la habitación de aquel hotel donde se vieron por última vez, para contraer nupcias con otro hombre; era la ilusión de un pasado remoto, ideal y completamente falaz, una ilusión en la que Andrzej se había atrevido a tomar la decisión correcta: ser feliz.

Con el efecto del Puño Fantasma a punto de desvanecerse, Ikki apuró su carrera contra el tiempo. Con dificultad, pudo percibir diversas imágenes y sensaciones en los recuerdos del moribundo. Entre el caos, detectó imágenes que se llevaría en el alma; Ikki fue capaz de ver a la familia de Andrzej; Anekke también se encontraba ahí, con esa imagen tan viva que aún podía provocar sobresaltos en el débil pulso de Andrzej; con un poco más de esfuerzo, entre toda esa turbiedad, Ikki pudo ver el frío rostro de su propio padre, Shigeaki; pero en medio de la muerte y la desesperación, con embriaguez, el Fénix pudo reconocer el hermoso rostro que Andrzej le describiera antes, el rostro de Megumi Kanno, su madre. Continuando con el repaso de recuerdos, pudo divisar en una de las imágenes el cunero del bebé Shun, sintiendo gran ternura hacia su hermano menor. De pronto, todo se volvió nebuloso; la ansiedad y el miedo comenzó a reinar en aquellos extraños y oscuros parajes, deformando la realidad con una pesadez lúgubre: Andrzej estaba a punto de morir.

Ikki buscó más deprisa, forzando la habilidad detrás de tan excelsa técnica de combate, encontrando imágenes diversas dolorosas, recuerdos donde Mitsumasa Kido y Megumi Kanno compartían una misma cama... pero todas esas imágenes formaron parte de una sensación y de un escenario pasajeros; en adelante, el proceso de descomposición de las memorias y del cerebro de Andrzej, que irremediablemente moría segundo a segundo, aceleró su paso.

Mientras Andrzej abandonaba este mundo, Ikki continuó con su recorrido mental, encontrando tres imágenes que se repetían constantemente; tres representaciones que sondeaban de manera incansable el alma torturada del viejo moribundo. Una de esas imágenes era Mitsumasa Kido, la otra era un hombre rubio, celestial. La tercer y última imagen era indescriptible, espantosa: se trataba del horror puro; paredes cubiertas de un color rojo y ardiente, cuerpos destrozados en muchas partes, y un olor de putrefacción que ahogaba los pulmones. Eran los cadáveres sin rostro de Shigeaki y Megumi Kanno, completamente descuartizados.

–¡Quién mató a mis padres, Andrzej! ¡Quién lo hizo!

Sintiendo su angustia, el ya casi muerto Andrzej intentó darle una última respuesta a Ikki; trató de pronunciar algo mentalmente, darle una emisión de sonido, entregarle una sola palabra que siendo tan terrible pudiera delatar el nombre del perpetrador de tan infames crímenes. Mientras el anciano trataba de hacer un último esfuerzo por responderle a Ikki, esas tres imágenes que circulaban en su mente dejaron de pertenecer únicamente al moribundo, siendo ahora también propiedad de Ikki, quien había conseguido grabarlas de manera intacta y permanente en su memoria. De manera repentina, una vorágine de destrucción se desató, arrasando con su fuerza la mente de Andrzej. El deceso del viejo era una realidad impostergable: el ocaso de su vida había llegado ya. Antes de que todo a su alrededor colapsara y de que la muerte lo abrazara por completo, Ikki escapó de aquella realidad con gran tristeza en el corazón.

Al salir de la mente de Andrzej, Ikki retorno al mundo material, experimentando un cansancio extremo. Un tanto desganado y todavía de rodillas, Ikki miró el cuerpo de Andrzej, se llevó una mano a la frente y exhaló con profundidad

–Descansa en paz.

Andrzej por fin había dejado de sufrir.

De pie, agotado en cuerpo y alma, Ikki cerró los ojos por un breve instante.

–El asesino de mis padres...

Todo lo que había hurgado en la mente del difunto Andrzej, confundía más y más a Ikki. Lo único que entendía era que sus padres habían sido asesinados impunemente, que sus cuerpos habían sido mutilados en una horripilante matanza, y que alguien era el culpable de todo eso... pero ¿Quién?

–¿Quién pudo?

Esas tres imágenes estaban tan vivas dentro de la mente de Ikki, tan vigentes que no había forma de sacarlas de su cabeza; la de aquel hombre radiante, ese hombre rubio que provocaba alivio en la mente de Andrzej; después, la representación tan dolorosa de la muerte de Shigeaki y Megumi Kanno, imagen que incitaba a Andrzej a sentir pena, arrepentimiento, culpa; pero de todas ellas, había una imagen difusa que intrigaba a Ikki más que las otras dos: era la imagen que incluía a Mitsumasa Kido.

No era capaz de hacer una buena conjetura al respecto, no había forma de elaborar una hipótesis que pudiera contestarle quién asesinó a sus padres. El nombre que mentalmente Andrzej Gierek pronunciara antes de morir, no era un nombre, no era una pista clara capaz de identificar al asesino. Más que una palabra, era una sensación que Ikki sintió carne propia al obtener la respuesta por parte de Andrzej; era un miedo animal, una sensación espantosa con nombre propio.

–Terror.

Devastado, Ikki caminó hasta los cuerpos destruidos de sus atacantes, hallando en ellos la inherencia entre sus armaduras y las armas que portaban. Ikki comenzó a sospechar, casi con certeza, del perpetrador detrás de ese ataque a su persona; solamente le restaba averiguar el porqué.

–Mis sueños, Andrzej, Kido, los atacantes en armadura... todos esos eventos están relacionados… sólo necesito armar el rompecabezas y saber qué es precisamente lo que los une a mí.

Ikki se despojó de su chamarra de cuero para cubrir el cuerpo de Andrzej

–Lamento no poder darte una mejor sepultura, Andrzej. Espero que donde quiera que estés, sepas perdonarme.

Dejando atrás todos los cuerpos, Ikki caminó con una meta fija en la mente: encontrar la verdad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, sin importar nada ni nadie... ni siquiera la misteriosa figura que le observaba desde el anonimato.

**_Continuará... _**

**-Ending Theme****:**** Termination****  
****-Álbum:**** Saint Seiya Hits II****  
****-Artista:**** Make Up Project**


End file.
